PASADO IMBORRABLE
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Si tu me lo pidieras con gusto acabaria con mi vida. pronunció Roy, con un simple Hazlo de Winry, el destino de ambos esta por cambiar. Sera realmente capaz de permitir tal acto o aceptara su error. Cap.8. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Curivas: es solo Winry, la maneje como primera persona, y mas que un dialogo externo, es con ella misma.

Lo demas es como siempre lo he manejado. ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN.

_**

* * *

**_

**PASADO IMBORRABLE**

_**CAPITULO I: Acto Imperdonable..**_

_Realmente no lo sabía. Cuando le pedí a la Teniente Hawkeye, viajar a su lado, para ver de nuevo a esa familia, que tanto me alegraba el alma, y que a ratos me hacia pensar si mis padres, serian igual de cariñosos que ellos, supongo que sí, pero eso nunca lo sabré y todo gracias al hombre que los privo por simples caprichos de su vida. _

_Me sentía emocionada, después de tanto tiempo sin tener noticias suyas, y ellos de mí. Pensé que seria una grata sorpresa para ambos recontarnos, después de todo, ellos siempre me trataron con un miembro mas de su familia. _

_Pero... ahora que lo pienso mas detenidamente, si me hubiera enterado antes de esa noticia, no se si hubiera tenido el valor de presentarme de la manera en que lo hice. Nisiquiera se si estaría ahí, tal vez no, y no lo digo, para parecer mezquina o que nada de lo que les paso me importa; si no, mas bien, es todo lo contrario, no soportaría ver de nuevo sufrir a alguien, por un ser querido que se ha ido. Ya no, yo una vez lo viví, cuando aún era muy niña, y si en mí hubiera estado, nunca le hubiera permitido hacer pasar por lo mismo a los Hughes. _

_Aún así, muy a mi pesar, me entere tan pronto llame a la puerta, y no fui recibida con miles de fotografías, de una pequeña de 4 años, que hacía una hazaña diferente, y por un hombre, de mas enamorado de su esposa e hija._

_Para ser la primera vez, que tuve un trato informal con la Teniente Hawkeye, pude darme cuenta, que era una persona común y corriente, una persona que sabe distinguir el bien del mal, pero sobre todo una mujer que sin que ella se lo proponga sufre, se preocupa por los demás y que, sin temor a equivocarme, es una mujer que ama, y desea ser correspondida. Todo esto lo digo, porque es lo que Riza, proyecto en su conversación. Después de decirme que protegería y estaría al lado, de una persona; guardo silencio. Y yo no queriendo incomodarla con mas preguntas, preferí respetar su silencio; aunque con esto esa vena de rencor, desprecio y odio hacia el asesino de mis padres reaparece súbitamente._

-"Srta. Riza, no hace falta que se tome todas esas molestia conmigo".- respondía apenada, Winry ante la insistencia de la teniente de llevarla hasta la casa de los Hughes.

-"no es ninguna molestia".-sonrió amablemente la rubia.

-"deacuerdo, pero solo si no se desvía de su objetivo; no quiero que el Coronel se moleste con usted, por mí culpa."

-"Hmm, el Coronel no es una persona tan mala o soberbia, como crees"-le comento o tal vez le advirtió, al notar el tono de voz que Winry uso al dirigirse a éste.

Riza se despidió en la puerta de entrada, realmente se habían caído bien ambas mujeres, y tal vez se debió a que compartían un secreto en común. Sabiendo a lo que se iba a enfrentar la joven Rockbell, tan pronto esa puerta se abriera, cambio su semblante y su rostro se volvió a serenarse. Se aparto mucho antes de que Gracia saliera, al escuchar el timbre.

-"Oh! Winry querida, que alegría me da verte de nuevo. Pasa por favor."

-"Se encuentra todo bien, sra Hughes."-cuestiono desconcertada, al notar algo extraño en la forma de comportarse de Gracia. Sin duda seguía siendo la misma mujer amable y cariñosa; pero ahora existía en su semblante una expresión de tristeza que en vano trataba de borrar.

-"Claro, todo esta bien."-le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

La casa estaba como siempre, arreglada con ese toque tan familiar y acogedor; que difícilmente se encontraba en las otras casa; pero existía algo diferente en todo ese calor de hogar.

-"Sra. Hughes, donde están Elyssia y el Sr. Hughes."-dejo ver al no encontrarlos.

-"Elyssia se quedo dormida en la sala; en cuanto a Hughes..."esa tristeza apenas perceptible minutos antes en su rostro, se mostró en su esplendor, apenas pronuncio el nombre de su marido. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole hablar y sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente. No digo nada, solo fijo su vista en el muro, donde descansaban las fotografías de Hughes, al lado de sus insignias de militar.

Winry comprendió sin necesidad de palabras, lo que significaba es rostro, así como esos ojos cristalinos. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y giro su rostro hacia donde miraba Gracia; súbitamente sintió con recibía un fuerte golpe en el pecho, y sus piernas se arrastraron soportando la carga imaginaria que se había apoderado de ellas, los escasos 10 pasos se volvieron 100, largos y pesados.

Permaneció de pie, frente las fotografías de Hughes y su familia, sus compañeros de trabajo y la última de ellas; era él y Roy Mustag; costaba trabajo imaginar que ese hombre, sonriente y alegre en todas aquellas fotos, ahora estuviera muerto. Nisiquiera pudo llorar, de sus ojos esmeraldas, no se asomo ni una sola gota salina, no supo cuanto tiempo paso ahí, parada en el mismo lugar, hasta que escucho, como Gracia hablaba a sus espaldas.

-"Yo.. no lo sabia".- hablo con voz entrecortada, antes de que la mujer lo hiciera.

-"Hughes, siempre decía que iba a ayudar a Roy,para llegar a la cima. Estimaba mucho al Coronel Mustang y lo apoyo en todo momento."- De pronto comenzó a hablarle de Mustang, sin conocer ella misma el porque.

Escucho como la joven comenzaba a sollozar, para dar paso a un incontenible llanto; su tórax se contraía rápidamente, haciendo que sus hombros se elevaran y desencierran precipitadamente.

_En cuanto escuche, como Gracia se expresaba de una manera, tan pacifica y sin guardarle ningún mal sentimiento, al Coronel Mustang; perdí la batalla que libre por varios minutos; entre el no llorar, para no volver a sufrir y el hacerlo, y sentir una vez mas, como mi corazón se encogía de dolor, como años antes lo había hecho. Realmente odiaba a ese hombre, estaba segura que la muerte del señor Hughes, se debía en gran medida a él. _

_Creo que esa vez, llore como si fuese de nuevo, aquella niña que lloro por días la muerte de sus padres, en Rizembull. Súbitamente sentí como, pasaba una mano sobre mis hombros y me atrajo con sumo cuidado a su pecho; al sentir ese contacto, no hice nada, solo apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho y llore aun con mas fuerza; sin importarme que a mi lado dormía la pequeña Elyssia, o incluso que la mujer a la cual me aferraba con tanta insistencia, no era mi madre._

_Para cuando mis fuerzas se habían agotado, y me daba cuenta que el vestido de Gracia, se encontraba totalmente mojado, a causa de mis lagrimas. Éstas disminuyeron considerablemente, dejando escuchar por primera vez la voz de la mujer, la cual me brindaba palabras de consuelo y trataba de apaciguar mi dolor; tan solo con su dulce voz y calor maternal. _

_Por primera vez en muchos años, experimente de nuevo esa sensación de protección, calor y amor que solo una madre puede procurarle a su hija, por sobre todas las cosas. Realmente atesore ese momento, deje de llorar y apretarla como hasta ahora lo había hecho, ahora solo la abrazaba con delicadeza como ella lo hacia; cerré mis ojos y en mi mente se dibujo el rostro de mi madre, y las incontables ocasiones en que me acogía en su regazo, como lo estaba haciendo Gracia. _

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 VISITA

**PASADO IMBORRABLE**

_**CAPITULO II:Visita.**_

**__**

Cuando Gracia tuvo la certeza, que Winry había dejado de llorar, le hablo aún con ese tono maternal.

-"Winry, querida, estoy segura que querrás pasar unos días con nosotras, así que anda vamos a tu recamará, y después te preparare algo de comer."

-"Esta segura, no creo que sea buen momento."-hablo quitando su rostro del pecho de Gracia.

-"Por su puesto que sí, sabes que siempre serás bien recibida en esta casa. Además de que Elyssia te considera su hermana mayor, y yo mi otra pequeña niña.".-mientras pronunciaba esto último, apartaba con su dedo una lagrima que corría por el rostro de la joven.

Los cuartos de arriba no habían cambiado en lo absoluto; solo quizás que los retratos del señor Hughes, se mostraban mas sombríos, al parecer de Winry, como si ellos igualmente conocieran la pena que acompañaba a las dos mujeres. Recostó en primer lugar a Elyssia, y después de cobijarla y besarla en la frente, acompaño a Winry a la que era su habitación.

En otro tiempo, había tenido la función de ser una pequeña biblioteca que había empezado a formarse con unos cuantos libros; hasta que Hughes lo lleno lentamente con todos tipo de documentos, expedientes y libros. Pero cuando llego Winry a pasar algunas temporadas con ellos; Maes amablemente había accedido a transferir todas esas cosas al cuarto que era su estudio. De esta forma ese se convirtió oficialmente en la recamara de Winry Rockbell; en casa de los Hughes.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, la rubia pudo distinguir su cama, cubierta por una frazada rosa, un tocador, ropero y algunos accesorios que había olvidado.

-"Te dejare sola, para que te instales, yo iré a prepárate algo para cenar"

-"Se lo agradezco sra. Hughes, pero no tengo hambre"

-"Nada de eso debes comer. Espera te traeré un vaso de leche y una rebana de pie de manzana. Hughes solía decir que nada era mejor para levantar los ánimos, que mis pasteles.

_Sabía que nada de lo que dijera iba a hacer cambiar de parecer a Gracia, así que solo me limite a sentarme en la esquina de la cama y continuar con mi tortura psicológica. Nisiquiera me moleste en desempacar, realmente me sentía con la moral baja, como para siquiera esforzarme en poner un poco de orden en mi vida. No habían transcurrido mas de quince minutos, cuando el sonido de unos pasos me indicaban que Gracia regresaba. Entro cargando un plato con pie de manzana y un vaso de leche tibia, lo deduje al ver el vaso empañado. Su habitual sonrisa regreso a su rostro; pero al verme me miro con compasión, dejo en la mesa las cosas, y me hablo._

-"Winry, aún sigues llorando."

_Que, hablaban enserio. Incrédula ante su pregunta, lleve una mano a mi rostro, y efectivamente comprobé que unas lagrimas, habían vuelto a traicionarme. Trate de limpiarme lo antes posible la cara, y fingir que ya estaba bien; metódicamente, tome el pie y la leche y empecé a comerlos. Fue duro ingerirlos, a pesar que el sabor era delicioso, aquella noche no lo parecieron. Sentía como cada bocado pasaba con dificultad y su sabor en vez de ser dulce, se volvió salado; claro a causa de mis lagrimas. Supongo que la Sra. Hughes, se percato de mi esfuerzo, porque al poco tiempo me quito de las manos el vaso y plato; aproveche ese momento para cubrir mi rostro ahora empeñado con un numero cada vez mayor de lagrimas y sollozar por segunda vez en el día, la muerte de Maes Hughes y el recuerdo de mis padres. _

_Esta vez no encontré consuelo en los brazos y regazo de Gracia; mas bien escuche como el agua de la regadera caía y desde la puerta del baño, Gracia me pedía que tomara un baño. Desconcertada pero sin reprochar acate su orden. Me introduje en la regadera y sentía como el agua caliente se deslizaba por mi cuerpo; creo que tuvo razón, permanecer bajo el agua relaja y ayuda a sopesar las penas. Me puse la pijama, seque mi cabello lo mejor que pude, lo cepille; y al salir, la cama estaba lista para que yo pudiera descansar. Sentada frente la cama aguardaba Gracia; le dirigí una sonrisa como gratitud. Ella se puso de pie y disponía para salir; de algún modo el dolor volvió a acogerme y antes de que saliera, le hable._

_-_"Sra. Hughes, espere...podría quedarse un rato mas, solo hasta que me duerma, no quiera quedarme sola... por favor."- hablo suplicante la joven, mientras sentía su voz cortada, sus ojos húmedos, y movía la cabeza en señal de suplica.

-"Claro que si cariño."

Gracia se acerco a la joven mecánica; al ver que aceptaba Winry se sentó en la cama; no pedía mucho, solo que ella estuviera un rato mas acompañándola, pero se sintió mezcla de vergüenza y satisfacción, al notar que Gracia le estiraba las sabanas y se acostaba a su lado, al tiempo que la arropaba y la atraía nuevamente hacía su pecho. Winry paso la abrazo y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Después de dirigirse unas cuantas palabras mas, la joven Rockbell se quedo dormida.

Se despertó cuando sintió como la cama se liberaba de un peso. Con los ojos aún adormilados, alcanzo a ver como Gracia se levantaba, pero continuo durmiendo unas horas mas, cuando la volvió a cobijar.

Despertó horas mas tarde, cuando el calor hacía imposible permanecer mas tiempo bajo las sabanas. Tomo un rápido baño, arreglo sus cosas, que la noche anterior había dejado en sus maletas; y bajo a reunirse con Gracia y su hija. En cuanto Elyssia reparo en la presencia de la joven, hecho a correr hasta donde ella se encontraba, al pie de las escalera.

-"Winry, hermana. Que bueno que regresaste; ven vamos a jugar, con los títeres que me regalo mi papá."

Winry que se alegro en cuanto vio a la pequeña Elyssia, entristeció de pronto al recordar a Maes.

-"hermana, te sucede algo, te ves triste"- pregunto la niña al ver el rostro apagado de Winry.

-"No, para nada, es solo que aún no despierto del todo. Pero ven vamos a jugar". Respondo, al tiempo que se inclinaba hasta quedar a su altura y observar tan llena de vida a Elyssia, le hizo olvidar todo lo demás y centrarse en las cosas que haría ese día.

Después del almuerzo y ayudar en la limpieza del hogar; Winry le pidió permiso a Gracia para ir a visitar la tumba de Hughes.

-"sra. Hughes, espero y no lo tome como un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero podría ir a visitar la tumba del sr. Hughes. Quisiera contarle unas cuantas cosas."- pregunto mientras ponía los platos en el fregadero y era lavados por Gracia.

-"No tienes que pedir ningún permiso; puedes ir cuando lo desees. Y justamente hoy íbamos a ir Elyssia y yo, quieres acompañarnos."

-"Claro."

Las tres depositaron arreglos florales frente la lapida de Maes. Gracia permaneció en silencio con la vista fija a la lapida; como recitando mentalmente una oración, Elyssia por el contrario le narraba cada nueva aventura, y travesura que había realizado, como si estuviera hablando con su padre mismo en persona. En cambio la rubia, permanecía de pie, en silencio, sin dar signos de emoción cualquiera. No fue hasta que Gracia, le tendió la mano a su pequeña, alejándose un poco, para dejar a sola a Winry.

"_Tal vez te sientas mas tranquila sin nosotras, te esperaremos en la entrada.". fue lo único que alcance a escuchar me decía Gracia, yo le respondí con un simple gracias, y cuando escuche que los pasos se habían alejado. Me arrodille frente la tumba del señor Hughes; y sin poder contenerme, le pegunte, porque había sido tan estúpido como para sacrificar todo, a su familia, su esposa e hija, inclusive su vida; por un solo hombre. Que a mi parecer no lo valía. "Porque señor Hughes que tiene ese hombre de especial, que todos los siguen ciegamente. Si lo único que hace es matar y sacrificar a los que están a su alrededor."Lo odio, sabes. Se que esta mal que lo diga pues era tu amigo, pero lo odio aún mas sabiendo que posiblemente tu moriste por él, y sobre todo porque, acabo de enterarme que el fue el que asesino a mis padres. Sr. Hughes usted ya lo sabía?._

Cuando sintió ganas de llorar, no se lo permitió, ya no mas. Ahora ese dolor que sentía, estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis, en odio; hacía el alquimista. Alcanzó al poco rato a Gracia. Estaban por cruzar la puerta cuando Elyssia hecho a correr, detrás de ella salió Winry, mientras su madre la llamaba por su nombre; no muy angustiada pues conocía la razón por la que Elyssia se había echado a correr.

-"Elyssia espera, no corras es peligroso.". grito preocupada la joven.

-"Roy"- fue todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar Winry, seguido de unas carcajadas.

Cuando el susodicho se hizo presente, ante los ojos de Winry; llevaba a Elyssia en brazos, mientras ella sostenía firmemente con su mano una bolsa de golosinas, que le había obsequiado Roy. Winry lo fulmino con la mirada, al notar aquella escena.

Antes de que, Roy Mustang fuera victima de asesinato, por miradas. Llego Gracia, saludándolo y rompiendo los pensamientos de Win.

-"Gracia, muy buenas tardes, espero estén bien." Saludo cuando tuvo de frente a la mujer.

-"Si gracias, Coronel."

-"Solo, vine un momento a ver a Hughes". Se excuso ante la mirada interrogadora de la chica. Bajo a Elyssia y se despidió rápidamente de ambas, estaba por tenderle la mano a Winry; cuando ella se giro y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa.

**---------CONTINUARA...-------------**

* * *

Me alegra que les haya gustado el inicio de la historia, y si es una lastima que Maes haya muerto, yo también llore, así que ya somos mas, jeje..

Espero y no se les haya hecho pesado este cap. Pero era necesario llegar a este punto, y dejar en claro como se siente Winry, con respecto a la muerte de Maes, el recuerdo de sus padres, así como descubrir quien los asesino, y si efectivamente lo odia tanto con cree. Ya en los prox. Cap empezaran a ver Ed&Win. y Roy&Riza, pero paciencia por favor y reviews.

Mil gracias a: Kuroi Okami 28, aLe-Dono, RockbellWinry, elricwinry,f-zelda, Water tear, Yoko-chan/Edo/.


	3. Recuerdos

**PASADO IMBORRABLE**

_**CAPITULO III: Recuerdos**_

_Tal vez en aquella ocasión se trato de una simple coincidencia. Estaba segura que Mustang no volvería a presentarse ante la sra Hughes y su hija, y mucho menos en su propia casa. Pero estaba equivocada. Aquella vez escuche al principio el motor de un automóvil, menos de cinco minutos el timbre de la casa, indicaba que alguien esperaba a que la puerta se abriera. Oí la voz de Gracia saludar alegremente, seguido por la voz de un hombre. Considere la posibilidad de bajar y ver quien era, pero era mas prudente asomarme antes de presentarme. Me alegra no haber bajado, Roy Mustang se encontraba frente la puerta; Gracia lo invito a pasar. Estaba segura que había aceptado pues pude notar su movimiento de pies y de cabeza. Pero antes de eso, giro su rostro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por escasos minutos, los suficientes para que el declinara su oferta, y yo le mostrara mi desprecio. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi en casa de los señores Hughes._

**-"No lo entiendes, mate a muchas personas. Es fácil para ti, no estuviste ahí. Lo tenía en la boca Maes, pero me dio miedo jalar el gatillo, ese es el tipo de cobarde que soy."**

Despertó, mas que sobresaltado, fastidiado; tenía cerca de una semana soñando con diferentes episodios de su pasado. En ocasiones Roy estaba convencido que nunca podría olvidar ese pasado, que tanto odiaba; se había hecho a la idea que era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar durante esas noches de soledad. Existían otras en las cuales creía que podría olvidarlas o ingeniarse un método para que estas no le lastimaran tanto; trataba de verles un lado positivo, si es que lo había, a la masacre que cometiera. Desde luego que no había nada de agradable a eso, pero tal vez lo podría ver como una experiencia y lección de vida.

Pero en definitiva esa semana, no correspondía a lo segundo. Despertó como en los últimos días; a causa de sus fantasmas. Mucho antes de que el despertador cumpliera con esa misión. La habitación aún permanecía a oscuras; lo que le hizo suponer que no pasan de las cuatro de la mañana.

Se encontraba en medio de la cama, con el pecho descubierto, las sábana solo cubrían sus piernas y cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, alzo su mano y con su antebrazo cubrió sus ojos. De esta manera, con su brazo protegiendo sus ojos y mente de todas esas pesadillas; volvió a conciliar el sueño.

En lo que restaba de la noche había dormido escasas dos horas, y es que cada que cerraba los ojos, su subconsciente comenzaba a mostrarle como una cinta todas sus "hazañas" en Ishbal. Apago de un manotazo la alarma, y poco después se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la ducha. Se arreglo o mejor dicho se puso su uniforme de militar, paso un peine por su cabello y salió hacía su trabajo.

En la entrada principal se topo con sus subordinados. Después de saludarse y dirigirse miradas de asombro unos a los otros por el aspecto de su Coronel. Se encaminaron hacía la oficina, en los pasillos las secretarias saludaban con gran énfasis a Roy a pesar de su aspecto, a los hombres les bastaba con un simple "buenos días".

La puerta de la oficina se abrió detrás de Riza, se encontraba poniendo una poco de orden en el escritorio de su superior; aún así reconoció desde mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera la voz y risas de sus compañeros, inclusive reconoció un ligero gemido proveniente de Roy.

-"Teniente, Buenos días."- saludaron unánimemente cuando cerraron detrás de ellos la puertas, todos excepto Roy.

Riza se giro hacia ellos regalándoles una alegre sonrisa, al tiempo que les devolvía el saludo, su sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto sus ojos enfocaron a Roy.

-"Coronel, pero que le sucedió."- le pregunto mientras avanzaba hacia él. Sus compañeros se alejaron hacia sus escritorios, dejándolo solo ahí de pie. Sabían de antemano que lo que le esperaba al hombre, sería una reprimenda por parte de la joven mujer, y después su ayuda.

Estaban equivocados en la primera parte. Riza se percato de que algo no andaba bien con Roy, lo dedujo en cuanto lo miro a los ojos. Se detuvo frente a él, ahí donde se había quedado parado en medio de la sala, y sin reprochar dejo que Riza se hiciera cargo de su uniforme. Movió al principio tímidamente sus dedos temblorosos, mientras cerraban los bonotes de la parte superior de la camisa; ya mas hábiles sus dedos, terminaron la labor que había dejando incompleta; acomodar la camisa por debajo de su pantalón, para finalmente acomodar y cerrar los últimos botones del saco militar. Cuando termino le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción a Roy, mientras que el curvo apenas imperceptible sus labios realizando el mismo gesto.

Mientras ella se dirigía a la mesa y le preparaba un café bien cargado, Roy se instalo detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a hojear sin ganas el primer expediente que había en la pila de estos.

Para ninguno de los ahí presentes, represento la escena pasada algo de asombro o sospechas. Y es que si no era algo común, si representaba ser agradable ver a la Teniente preocupándose por alguno de ellos; porque desde luego Roy no era el único que recibía ocasionalmente algún tipo de consuelo o ayuda, proveniente de la rubia. Havoc en mas de una ocasión fue consolado y recibió palabras de apoyo por parte de Riza, Breda había sido elogiado en mas una ocasión por su excelente concentración y astucia para los juegos, a Fuery lo alentaba contándole alguna nueva hazaña de Balck Hayate y Falman se conformaba con recibir su ayuda en algún trabajo importante. Pero de todos era Roy el que recibía la mayor cantidad regaños, gratitudes, ánimos y ayuda por parte de ella. Aunque Riza Hawkeye siempre les regalaba una dulce sonrisa, a todos ya sea en la mañana, cuando charlaban en grupo, al despedirse o en algún momento difícil; ella siempre estaba ahí. Y esa era la razón por la cual los cinco hombres se sentían mas que agradecidos con ella y a menudo se preguntaban que harían si no la tuviera en su brigada. Aunque nunca se lo habían dicho o no de manera directa, todos se sentían a gusto con su presencia y la apreciaban mas que a nadie.

Roy pareció haber despertado un poco después de haberse bebido el café acompañado de una tostada con mermelada. Comenzó con su trabajo como si todo estuviera normal; pero Riza pudo percatarse de que algo lo estaba incomodando. En los momento que ella desviaba la mirada de su trabajo para observara a Roy, éste permanecía con la vista perdida en un punto de la oficina o mas precisamente en algún recuerdo de su pasado. Por la tarde y en la décima ocasión que volteo a verlo, Roy se encontraba con los brazos sobre el escritorio y en ellos su cabeza; dormido. En lugar de molestarse por el comportamiento infantil de su superior, sus facciones se enternecieron, su mente divago tratando de adivinar que era lo que mantenía a su Coronel en aquel estado, desistió al poco rato y volvió a su trabajo.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo mas permanecería dormido Roy, pero su trabajo ya estaba listo, ahora solo necesitaba la aprobación y firma del alquimista. Se puso de pie y camino hasta el escritorio de éste con sus papeles en mano. Los dejo aun lado, apenas los coloco escucho hablar a Roy en sueños.

_**-"dime Roy tuviste la misma devoción cuando mataste a mi padre y madre."**_

**-"Una vez ejecute a dos personas, dos doctores. Me lo ordenaron en la mañana y por la noche les dispare"**

Arqueo una ceja, creyéndolo al borde del desquicio; se pregunto por segunda vez en que podría estar soñando, en nada agradable sin duda. Aún así sabía aquel asunto no era de su incumbencia, dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso sintió como le apretaban la muñeca. Al voltearse se topo con dos rudos ojos negros, mismos que se clavaron en la mirada de ella.

-"Ahh, lo siento"- pronuncio mientras que su vista pasaba de su rostro a su muñeca y su mano la liberaba.

-"Descuide, solo le traía esos papeles"- señalándolos. Antes de que se fuera Roy la detuvo.

-"Teniente, cree usted que hasta ahora he mantenido mi promesa. Nunca seguir ordenes irracionales"

-"Si, lo creo, porque lo duda; recuerde que todos nosotros hemos estado siempre a su lado. Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman. Todos ellos lo siguen porque saben que nunca podría faltar a esa promesa"

-"Y si es verdad, porque continuo teniendo esas pesadillas"- al ver que ella no tenía una respuesta a su pregunta, trato de dársela.-"Tal vez porque aún debo hacer una última cosa. Teniente algo mas, reserve para mañana al medio día un pase a Rizembull"

-"Planea ir a visitar a los hermanos Elric"

-"Si... bueno algo por el estilo"

-"Y planea ir usted solo"

-"Si, será solo una visita rápida. De pronto recordé que deje unas cosas pendiente la última vez que estuve ahí, así que es hora de que las termine"

Sin volver a cuestionarlo, Riza se alejo de él y antes de que terminara su turno reservo dos pases a Rizembull.

-------------------------------------

-"Eyy! Winry, así que aquí estabas, Al y yo te hemos estado buscando"

-"Ah! Ed eres tú, y Al donde esta"- pregunto la joven, al escuchar detrás de ella la voz de uno de sus amigos.

-"Fue a buscarte al río, llevamos toda la mañana buscándote por todo el pueblo. Pero de pronto recordé que solo existen dos lugares a los cuales vas seguido."

-"Uno es el río cierto, solíamos ir a haya cuando éramos niños, pasábamos toda la mañana, tarde y noches jugando en ese lugar; y cuando alguno de los tres se enojaba era fácil encontrarnos ahí. Nuestros padres a menudo nos regañaban por desaparecer tanto tiempo y no decirles a donde íbamos."

-" Si es verdad. Pero ahora por que permaneces mas tiempo en el este cementerio"- interrogo desconcertado Ed al notar la actitud de su amiga

-"Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Cuando ninguno de nosotros imaginaba siquiera lo que nos deparaba el destino"

-"Win de que hablas, que te sucede porque has estado actuando así tan extraña"

-"Dime algo Ed. Que hemos hecho mal, para pagar con la muerte de nuestros seres queridos. Primero mis padres, después tu madre, y ahora el Sr. Hughes. No lo entiendo que significa la vida y la muerte"

-"Una vez nuestra maestra nos dejo por varios días a Al y a mí en una isla, solos sin otra compañía que nosotros mismo. Había días en la que pensábamos que si moríamos todo el mundo nos lloraría, por el contrario había otros en los que nos decíamos que si vivíamos a quien le importaría. Hasta que finalmente lo comprendimos _uno es todo y todo es uno. _La muerte tan solo es un ciclo mas en la cadena de la vida, y así como nacemos indudablemente debemos morir, para que ese ciclo no se trunque y continué una y otra vez" – le respondió con voz dulce, tratando de mejorar el animo de su compañera.

-"En realidad haz crecido Ed, ya no eres aquel niño que todo quería solucionar usando alquimia. Y creo que tienes razón , aunque en nuestro caso lo aprendimos de la forma difícil; cierto"

Edward había alcanzo a ver a lo lejos la delgada figura de Winry; hecho a correr hacia ella, pero se había mantenido de pie a unos pasos detrás de ella; al ver que permanecía frente la tumba de sus padres, sobre ésta unas flores que no hace mucho había dejado. Al escucharla hablar sintió compasión por su amiga, aunque al principio ella hablaba sin verlo, el supo que ella estaba sufriendo con todo eso. Cuando se giro hacia el, Ed no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella con la intención de consolarla. Era una de las personas mas importantes en su vida y lo peor que le pudiera pasar era verla sufrir por no decir llorar. Pero para su sorpresa Winry apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro derramando algunas lagrimas. Lo último que hizo fullmetal fue colocar sus brazos sobre su espalda y aguardar pacientemente a que Win recobrara sus ánimos.

* * *

**----CONTINUARA...---**

Lamento la tardanza, pero es que últimamente he estado sin inspiración, aunque tengo las ideas y diálogos en mi mente, me ha costado escribirlos. Ya para otro cap. ahora sí verán que tanto se trae Roy, y para que va a Rizembull. Espero no demorar mas con el Edwin, pero aunque se como quiero su relación no la he podido aterrizar, el royai ya se como va a ser. (jeje)

Mil gracias a todas (os) los que leen y no dejan reviews (malos) y mil mas a los que si dejan: Jackilyn-San, Yoko-chan/Edo, Just flowringt, M. Shiteru, Alchemist Cagalli, Kuroi Okami.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	4. Encuentros

**PASADO IMBORRABLE **

**CAPITULO IV: _Encuentros _**

****

-"Eyy! Win , vamos floja ya es hora de levantarse. Al y yo ya estamos listo"

-"No molestes Ed, aún es de madrugada, y listos para que... aparte de molestar claro"- pregunto somnolienta, la rubia. Permanecía durmiendo placidamente, hasta que escucho, la molesta voz de Ed, se arropo mas y hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

-"Ayy! Pero que niña tan floja. Acaso olvidaste que hoy iríamos al pueblo vecino a comprar unas cosas"

-"No, no lo he olvidado. Pero nunca dijiste que saldríamos tan temprano" –se defendió con ese torpe argumento.

-"Pero que dices, si fuiste tu la que propuso salir de madrugada, que acaso no lo recuerdas"

_**-"Esta bien iré mañana con ustedes, necesito comprar algunas herramientas y piezas. Pero tenemos que irnos temprano, hay que aprovechar todo lo posible en el día"**_ –Al recordar que había sido ella la de semejante idea, no le quedo otra opción que resignarse, levantarse y alistarse. –"Bien, bien; ya me levanto, espérame abajo: me baño, arreglo, acomodo mi cuarto, preparo mis cosas, hago la lista de lo que necesito y saco la cuenta de cuanto vas a gastar aproximadamente; para no sorprenderte a la hora de pagar, básicamente. Y nos vamos.

-"Mgg, y después no quieres desayunar y cuando veamos el reloj, habremos perdido toda la mañana"

-"Era solo una broma; ahora sal para que podamos irnos rápido" –concluyo con una sonrisa picara, mientras tomaba su toalla y sacaba su ropa.

Ed le dirigió una rápida sonrisa y la dejo sola. Para él no había nada mejor que esa sonrisa; tan sincera y llena de alegría con una diablura incluida que la volvía simplemente irresistible.

-"Bien Al parece que todo va a salir genial, el día a comenzado bien, así que nada puede estropearlo" –Le digo a su hermano cuando se reunió con el en la sala.

Treinta minutos mas tarde Winry, se encontraba con ellos; con ropa cómoda y ligera, un capri color avellana con una blusa azul cielo y un jersey del mismo color. Antes de salir recibió de Pinako una cesta con el almuerzo. Y con la brisa de la mañana salieron. La razón era simple: Winry necesitaba hacer algunas compras y Ed y Al, querían que su amiga olvidara por un rato todo ese asunto de la muerte; recolándole que no todo en la vida es sufrimiento.

---------------------------------------------

-"Coronel Mustang, su encargo esta listo, reservado para las 14:00 horas." –informo Riza, tan pronto entro Roy a la oficina y saludo.

-"Gracias Teniente. Eso significa que estaré llegando allá aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde. Bien mejor será que empiece a trabajar, no quiero dejar nada inconcluso este día." –respondió aparentemente alegre, instalándose detrás de su escritorio, comenzando a trabajar

_**-"Taisa se encuentra bien"**_ – se vio tentada a preguntar Riza, al notar la manera inusual de actuar de Roy, pero su código de no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, se lo prohibía.

Extrañamente ese día fue uno de los pocos, donde se le veía trabajar a Roy con verdadero esmero; antes de que fuera la hora del almuerzo el había terminado su trabajo. Y es que cuando se lo proponía, era capaz de cumplir con sus deberes con antelación.

-"Coronel; no piensa bajar al comedor"

-"No, necesito dejar en claro algunas ordenes antes de irme. Usted valla, yo la esperare aquí."

Riza no tenía la menor duda de que su coronel le estaba ocultando algo; desde ayer por la mañana lo había notado; y casi podía apostar a que se debía en gran medida con su inesperado viaje a Rizembull; pero prefirió callar y actuar por su cuenta. Se apresuro a comer algo y mientras tanto le pedía a Havoc que hiciera algo por ella.

A las 11:40 se presento ante Roy, lista para conducirlo a la estación de trenes. La maleta había sido enviada desde tempranas horas a la estación. Roy se instaló en la parte trasera del carro, y como era usual en esos días permaneció callado todo el trayecto. Al llegar Riza se ocupo de verificar su reservación, boletos, etc. Mientras Roy la esperaba en una banca.

-"Coronel, todo esta en orden, podemos abordar ahora el tren" –le informo después de unos minutos.

-"De que hablas, no estarás pensando venir conmigo" –la cuestiono al escuchar su "podemos". Que era lo mismos a; usted y yo vamos juntos, o yo iré con usted. Todo lo contrarió a lo que el había dicho.

-"Así es. Usted digo reserve un boleto, pero le recuerdo que como su Primer Teniente, debo velar por su seguridad; y no me es posible protegerlo si nos encontramos separados. Así que mientras usted hace su trabajo investigando a los hermanos Elric; yo me ocupo del mío protegiéndolo"

-"Como quieras. Vamos entonces, abordemos el tren, no valla ser que aparezca Havoc y compañía, con no se que pretexto" –accedió resignado a la compañía de la mujer; aunque con su presencia las cosas se le complicaban. _**-"Riza, porque me tienes que hacer las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya son"**_ – murmuró en voz baja mientras el tren se ponía en movimiento.

-"Decía algo Coronel"

-"No nada, ignórelo"

Después de esas escuetas palabras, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Riza se concentro en la lectura de un libro, y por su parte Roy volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Para un poblado tan pequeño y ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en las grandes urbes; como lo era Rizembull; les resulto extraño, atemorizarte y a la vez fascinante e intrigante la presencia de dos militares. Que al juzgar por su apariencia no se trataban de militares comunes; sino de unos importantes. Pues para tratarse de una mujer seguro debía de ser muy buena en cualesquiera que fuese su función; y el hombre que la acompañaba, bastaba con mirarlo para darse cuenta de su magnificencia; y el hecho de que debajo de su chaqueta militar; se apreciaba el reloj que lo acreditaba como alquimista estatal. Era augurio de que algo grande sucedería en aquel lugar.

Se hospedaron en la única posada que había en la zona y contaba con cuartos disponibles. Después de desempacar, y dar algunas instrucciones, salieron hacia su objetivo.

La puerta de la casa que se encontraba mas alejada de las demás, y sobre la cual colgaba un letrero con el nombre del ofició de la familia; se escucho a través de la casa. Pinako se encontraba ocupada en algunas labores; le sorprendió el hecho de que alguien pudiera llamar a su puerta; Winry y compañía no podrían ser, aun era temprano para que regresaran y sus clientes hacía unas horas se habían ido. Al abrir la puerta dos figuras vestidas de azul se encontraban en el marco de la puerta.

La persona que se encontraba atrás, nunca antes la había visto. Por el contrarió la segunda y que se encontraba frente a ella, era un rostro familiar, solo una vez lo había visto años atrás; por la noche, bajo la lluvia; había irrumpido a su hogar sin haber antes llamado y se presento como un alquimista estatal. Esa vez se presento como el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, alquimista estatal, explico que había recibido una carta de Ed y Al, ofreciéndoles su ayuda en Central.

-"Buenas tardes. Soy el Coronel Roy Mustang, ella es mi Primer Teniente Riza Hawkeye; los hermanos Elric están bajo mi mando"

-"Ellos no se encuentran en ese momento, pero pasen tal vez les pueda ofrecer algo" –respondió de manera cortes, para tratarse de las personas que menos le agradaban.

-"Le agradezco. Pero el motivo de mi visita no lo es tanto, Edward; sino mas bien su amiga, la señorita Rockbell. Tengo entendido que aquí vive, hasta donde recuerdo, la última vez que vine aquí estaba" –explico Roy, una vez instalados en la sala, y recibiendo unos vasos con agua por parte de la anciana.

-"Si así es, ella es mi nieta. Y no se que pretenda usted con ella. Pero como se lo mencione antes ella salió junto con ellos"

-"Le importaría si esperamos un rato mas, aquí"

-"No en lo absoluto. Los dejare solos un momento, tengo cosas que atender"

-"Se lo agradecemos señora" –con un gesto amable agradeció Riza, y cuando estuvieron solos. Fue inevitable cuestionar a Roy. –"Coronel, puede decirme, exactamente a que ha venido hasta aquí, no es por los Elric, como me lo menciono en central"

-"Teniente, esa era una de las razones por las cuales necesitaba venir solo; para no tener que dar explicaciones. No me lo tome a mal, pero por ahora no le puedo decir mucho. Solo que tengo una cuenta pendiente con esa chica, y he venido a saldarla, después de tantos años"

-"Comprendo"

Esperaron por espació de dos horas. Sostuvieron una amena platica con la dueña de la casa. Pasadas las ocho de la noche, supieron que ninguno de los tres regresarían. Se despidieron de Pinako y una vez mas agradecieron su hospitalidad. Regresarían a la posada y volverían mañana por la mañana. Al escuchar abrirse la puerta, supieron que no seria necesario volver.

------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque el tren se retraso en la base, llegaron temprano a Longvalley. Primera parada: recorrido por toda la plaza principal; pues a pesar de la hora el ajetreo había comenzado desde hace mucho. Deteniéndose a ratos para admirar las artesanías del lugar, a ratos para que Ed pagara algo que Winry, consideraba hermoso, un trabajo digno de manos artesanas e indispensable para una chica. Cuando las compras y recorrido en ese lugar se agotaron, los tres se instalaron cerca de un frondoso árbol y comieron su almuerzo, mientras observaban a ratos el ir y venir de la gente.

Segunda parada la biblioteca y librerías mas sobresalientes del lugar; después de todo esa había sido la excusa que habían planteado Ed y Al. Fue muy poco el tiempo que estuvieron entre los libros, finalmente no había mucho que revisar; aunque esto no fue una molestia para la chica; pues eso significaba que tendría mas tiempo de recorrer las calles especializadas en artículos de mecánica y herramientas.

Por la tarde cuando ni Al y mucho menos Edward, podían seguir cargando todo lo que había comprado su amiga; decidieron que era hora de comer, descansar y después volver. Se instalaron en un pequeño restaurante, en las mesas de fuera. La comida: ambos rubios pidieron lo típico de ahí, hubiera resultado perfecta hasta que llego el postre y este era nada mas ni nada menos que un vaso de leche con néctar de kiwi, suficiente para que Ed se negara a siquiera probarla.

A las siete de la tarde abordaron el tren que los llevaría de regreso a Rizembul, durante el trayecto los tres se habían distraído con un juego que recién habían inventado. Cuando descendieron una hora mas tarde, la noche ya había caído, pero el calor típico de verano aun se sentía por todo el lugar, armonizando con una fresca brisa que a ratos jugaba con los rubios cabellos que la joven Rockbell, que disfrutaba casi infantilmente de una nieve de fresa.

Los lugareños hacia rato habían retornado a sus hogares; después de una larga jornada de trabajo, así que el sendero se encontraba desierto; ninguno de los tres hablaba, se sentían satisfechos por ese día.

-"Al, Ed. Muchas gracias por este día, me divertí como lo había hecho en mucho tiempo" –se volteo quedando frente a ellos, y caminado hacia atrás. Les hablo, mientras le tomaba en primer lugar la mano a Al, y posteriormente a Ed, regalándoles a ambos la misma sonrisa de la mañana; después de eso se giro y hecho a correr los pocos metros que la separaban de su hogar.

-"Si todo resulto perfecto, una sonrisa a primera hora del día y cerraba su exitoso plan, con otra sonrisa. En definitiva nada podría nublar lo que hoy habían logrado" –pensó alegre el alquimista.

Pero su felicidad se vio rápidamente desplazada al ver; como Winry abría de golpe la puerta pero no había entrado, en su lugar se quedo petrificada en el marco de la puerta.

Hecho a correr seguido de cerca de su hermano, se detuvieron justo detrás de ella. Dentro de la casa, parados en la entrada. Vieron al hombre por el cual, al menos dos de ellos sentían poco menos que simpatía, a su lado como siempre se encontraba su teniente. Al ver la cara de su subordinado, una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Roy; pero desapareció instantáneamente al fijar ahora su vista en la joven; que lo miraba con cierto despreció.

-"Coronel... que hace en este lugar" – Edward fue el primero en hablar de los seis

-"Llegaron noticias tuyas a central, según se, no has hecho nada mas que holgazanear en este lugar; en vez de ir a reportante ante tu superior" –expreso por el simple gusto de molestar a su subordinado

-"No fastidies Mustang. Además no creo que solo hayas venido a eso, venir de tan lejos a burlarte de mí, cuando lo puedes hacer en el Cuartel frente a todos tus perros y no solo frente a uno"

-"El Coronel Mustang y la señorita Hawkeye, han venido a hablar con Winry; solo eso" –intervino Pinako, antes de Roy pudiera responderle a Ed, y de ahí se desatara una batalla campal.

-"De que demonios tienes que hablar tu con Winry.

-"Es cierto, solo he venido para tratar un asunto importante con la señorita Winry Rockbell. Con eso debería bastarte fullmetal" –respondió de manera tajante sin apartar su vista de él.

-"Y bien entonces porque no empiezas ha hablar de una vez, así se pueden largar mas rápido" –esta situación comenzaba a molestar a Ed.

-"Cuando dije un asunto importante con tu amiga. Es solo con ella y nadie mas. Así que me gustaría hablar a solas contigo Winry" –solo hasta ese instante desvió su rostro hacia donde se encontraba la rubia mecánica.

-"Yo...no tengo nada de que hablar con usted. Compermiso" –Fue la primera vez que todos los que se encontraban ahí escucharon la voz de la rubia, que había permanecido parada detrás de Ed. Mismo que se había puesto delante de ella en cuanto vio a Roy, tratando de protegerla. Movió aterrada la cabeza, yhecho a correr hacia su habitación.

-"Oh! No eso si que no Mustang, conociendo la fama que tienes con las mujeres; de ninguna manera voy a dejarte a solas con Winry. Si a esto has venido, no se porque trajiste a ella contigo. Esperas acaso que sea la que convenza a Win de hablar contigo"

-"Retira lo has dicho acero. Y te exijo que en este momento te disculpe con la Teniente" –Roy podía soportar todo tipo de insolencias venidas de Edward, pero a lo que se refería con ese último comentario, le pareció por demás descabellada e insultante.-"O quieres que te obligué" –al tiempo que se ajusta su guante y junta las yemas de sus dedos, dispuesto hacerlos chispar.

-"Yo no soy el que debe disculparse. Ese eres tú y tu ferviente seguidora" –Esas palabras comenzaban cada vez a hacer efecto en Roy, pero antes de que dijera algo mas, Riza intervino.

-" Coronel no es necesario dejarse llevar por lo que dice Edward. Será mejor que nos retiremos y volvamos mañana."

Se despidió por los dos de Pinako, y Al ofreció una disculpa por el comportamiento de su hermano; que solo correspondió Riza. Ahora con Mustang de mal humor y Riza sintiéndose un tanto incomoda por los comentarios de Ed, regresaron a la posada, donde cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, sin decirse otra cosa que un simple: "Buenas Noches".

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Ahora si lamento enormemente la tardanza; según yo si fue mucho el tiempo que paso. Espero no me maten por esto, tratare de que no se vuelva a repetir, les juro que escribiré mas rápido; porque además ya estoy de vacaciones.

Gracias a Maggi (no me detengo, solo demoro mas de lo normal, jeje). Jackilyn-San (te juro que en el 5to. Cap. sabras a fue Roy a Rizembul, pero no te aseguro que te guste mucho esa noticia). Just Flowright ( te agradezco tu review, y se me hizo justo que los militares opinaran algo de Riza, que bien que te haya gustado como quedo). Yoko-chan/Edo/ (no vallas a pensar que Tao Jun murió, solo se le complico el final del cap. pido disculpas y que te guste este capi.). San-Neechan (lo de Maes fue in deslis de mi parte, pero que bien que te este gustando esta y todas mis historias).

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**

**reviews por favor. **


	5. Chapter 5 Entre recuerdos y promesas

**PASADO IMBORRABLE **

**CAPITULO V: _Entre Recuerdos y Promesas..._**

-"Teniente buen día. Como paso la noche" –saludo Roy, al encontrarse con Riza en el comedor a la mañana siguiente.

-"Buenos días. Bien bastante bien, si he de ser sincera. Tenia mucho que no dormía tan pacíficamente. Y usted Coronel que tal" –continuo con la platica, mientras bebía de su bebida.

-"Bien, tiene razón, aquí la vida es mas tranquila, bien se puede olvidar el bullicio de la ciudad. Sería perfecto si se trataran de vacaciones" –acepto de buen grado la platica que le tendía Riza, mientras ordenaba su desayuno.

-"Iremos nuevamente a casa de los Rockbell"

-"Si, claro después de todo para eso estamos aquí. Pero será mas tarde, creo que aún es temprano"

-"Es temprano, mas sin embargo la gente aquí empieza a trabajar desde primeras horas de la mañana" –le recordó Riza, mientras que con la vista señalaba a las personas que entraban a comer, o que llegaban a entregar mercancía.

-"Si tiene razón. Desayunemos y nos vamos"

-"Teniente, puedo pedirle una última cosa antes de marcharnos" –dejo a un lado su conversación pasada, pues supo que era el momento, habían terminado de comer y estaban a punto de retirarse.

-"Que cosa Coronel."

-"Te pido que frente a Winry, no digas nada, solo déjame hablar, ya sabrás a lo que me refiero"

-"Lo que diga Coronel"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia unas horas que cada uno se ocupaba de sus actividades. Edward y Alphonse se encontraban entrenando en el jardín, Pinako se ocupaba de alguna labor domestica y Winry, aprovechaba la cálido mañana para trabajar al aire libre.

Le resulto inevitable dar un salto sorprendida cuando escucho a su espalda la voz del hombre, que la saludaba con tono amable.

-"Winry Rockbell. Buen día. Parecer ser que ayer se encontraba indispuesta; espero que esta vez si me permita hablar con usted, de algo que estoy seguro le interesa" –le hablo de manera seria pero no por eso dejo de ser amable.

-"Ayer se lo dije, no tengo nada de que hablar con ustedes los militares" –respondió con cierta antipatía.

-"Le aseguro que si. Winry necesito hablar contigo acerca de la muerte de Maes. Creo que te has hecho una idea errónea acerca de su muerte; estoy seguro que Gracia lo ignora, de saberlo ella trataría de convencerte de que soy una de las mejores personas del mundo, aunque ambos sabemos que eso es una mentira. Eso lo se porque ella es una buena persona, nunca juzga a las personas de manera negativa"

-"Hablas de la señora Hughes, como si la conocieras bien" –aunque su tono era de desconfianza lentamente iba cediendo al tono de voz de Roy.

-"Podemos sentarnos" –pregunto señalando la mesa donde trabajaba Winry, cuando esta accedió con la cabeza y una vez que ella también se sentó frente a los dos, el alquimista continuo. –"La conozco desde que Maes se la topo saliendo del supermercado. Desde ese día no dejo de hablar de ella, y como la conozco tan bien, te puedo decir que me alegra que no se enterara del odio que sientes hacia mí" –se refirió a esto con total naturalidad, algo que sorprendió a ambas mujeres.

-"Si dices conocerla tanto y apreciarla, entonces porque dejaste que esto pasara. Prefieres que todos los que te rodean mueran para que alcances el tan preciado poder Roy"

-"No desde luego que no, si en mí hubiera estado la muerte de Maes no se habría dado"

-"Acabas de decirme que vienes a hablar de un tema importante y como tal creo que merezco que hables con la verdad. Dime porque deseas tan fervientemente llegar a ser fuhrer"

-"Winry, hace algunos años, durante la guerra con Ishbal, sabes que mate a mucha gente, y que de entre esa gente le dispare a dos doctores.

-"Mustang eres un maldito. A eso has venido a decirle a Winry que tu fuiste el infeliz que mato a sus padres cuando ella aún era una niña; y encima lo dices como si fuera todo una proeza" –se escucho el grito de Ed que se acercaba decidido a patear a Roy, pero se contuvo al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

-"Ed, hace poco me entere de la verdadera identidad del hombre que mato a mis padres. Cuando era niña siempre imagine al asesino de mis padres como unos demonios, pero ahora se quien es. Y creo que hubiera sido preferible nunca enterarme" –respondió con voz entrecortada.

-"Winry, Ed, Alphonse. El verdadero motivo por el que vine ha Rizembull, hace unos años; no fue por la carta que ustedes mandaron. Se debió a que después de esa guerra y haber jurado no matar nunca mas. Sabía que las vidas que tome no serían devueltas nunca mas, no existía alguien a quien dirigirme y expresarle mis condolencias y arrepentimiento; como haberlas si mate a familias enteras. Solo conocía de la existencia de la familia de ese matrimonió: una pequeña niña, que mantenían celosamente bajo el marco de un portarretratos. Muchas veces los escuche decirles a sus pacientes que cuando sus esperanzas comenzaban a flaquear, era en esos momentos cuando se aferraban con mayor insistencia a esa fotografía y al recuerdo de su hija; esperándoles aquí, bajo la sombra de este lugar."

-"Y por eso les disparaste, porque estabas celoso de que ellos tuvieran una vida, que conocían el amor y no el deseo de matar como tú. Que a pesar de conocer los horrores de una guerra se separaron de su hija, para ir a salvar vidas" - continuo Edward

-"Esa noche, a lo lejos reconocí la casa de los Rockbell, estaba convencido de lo que debía hacer. Pero al abrir la puerta y verlos en un principió a ustedes y luego enfocar el inocente rostro, lleno de terror y preocupación, no como en la imagen de la fotografía; simplemente no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Y trate de olvidarlo pero no me fue posible"

-"Y entonces como te has sentido mal con esto, vienes y tratas de solucionar el asunto, para que tu conciencia quede liberada de culpas y nosotros creamos que eres el hombre mas bueno en esta tierra; te equivocas Coronel. Te aseguro que nunca antes, te pusiste a pensar en lo que esa familia dejo a tras y tuvo que sacrificar, para que un petulante como tu los privara de la vida. No tienes idea de lo que fue para nosotros enterarnos esa tarde de que los padres de Win habían muerto. Tan solo éramos unos niños no tenias el derecho de hacer eso. Y no exijas que te perdone, porque tú no estuviste ahí, no viste a Winry llorar y llamándonos estúpidos por que creíamos que podíamos regresarlos a la vida"

-"Edward" –le resulto inevitable a Riza, salir en defensa de Roy, pero no pudo terminar porque Ed se dirigió ahora a ella.

-"Teniente creí que entendía las cosas; pero me doy cuenta que me equivoque. A ustedes los perros del estado o mejor dicho los perros de Roy lo único que les interesa es este hombre, y que mate o pase sobre otras personas a ustedes les da lo mismo. Apuesto que si te lo pidiera serias capaz de matar, a tan solo una orden de él"

Antes de que siguiera hablando Al lo jaló, y alejo de ahí, dejando sola a Win, como supuso era lo que quería.

-"Winry se que todo lo que ha dicho fullmetal es la verdad. Por eso he venido hasta acá para mostrarte mis mas sinceras disculpas. Y que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas" –expreso cuando se encontraron de nuevo solos.

-"Sabes una cosa Roy. Creo que Ed tiene razón a lo único que has venido es a liberarte de esa carga" –hablo dominada por la rabia y el llanto que se hacia presente.

-"Si tu me lo pidieras, con gusto terminaría con mi vida, de ese modo tal vez podrías estar paz. Tendrías la certeza de que el asesino de tus padres, por fin se encuentra en el infierno" –dijo consientes de sus palabras y de la magnitud que estas implicaban

-"Hazlo entonces; si tan arrepentido estas y sin tan seguro de que tu vida no vale nada entonces hazlo; para que continuar con una existencia tan miserable como la tuya. Después de todo no creo que exista una sola persona a la que le interese tu vida" –nisiquiera ella mismas se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Pero cuando el rencor y odio es mas grande se nubla la razón y se actúa por impulso. Lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue un "Así será"

Riza apenas pudo mantener la compostura al escuchar lo que Roy le había ofrecido a la rubia. Acabar con su vida, suicidarse como si se tratara de lo mas natural del mundo. Y sintió como si alguien le hubiera propinado un buen golpe en el pecho, cuando Winry se lo exigió; cual verdugo se alegra cada que tiene un nuevo condenado. Quiso hablar pero no pudo, en su lugar palideció visiblemente, sus labios se secaron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dejando ver sus pupilas ambarinas llenas de terror.

-"Así será" –balbuceo una vez mas, antes de dirigirse a Riza. -"Teniente se encuentra bien"

-"No de hecho no. creó que la comida me cayó mal, si me lo permite regresare a la posada, para descansar un rato" –tardo en responder a la pregunta del hombre, y hablaba y actuaba como en automático.

-"Adelante, no tiene que pedirme permiso. Desde este momento la absuelvo de todas sus actividades como militar bajo mi mando. Puedo andar libre por aquí, como si fueran vacaciones; así que también puede dejar ese uniforme." –le hablo de manera natural, como si todo eso fuera un tema sin relevancia.

Le dirigió un saludo militar y se alejo con una pesadez que nunca antes había sentido. En la posada se fue directo a su habitación, se tiró en su cama y después de tanto divagar su mente, se entrego a un profundo sueño. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, se dio cuenta que la tarde estaba próxima a terminar; la hora de la comida había pasado hace mucho. Se despojo de sus ropas de militar y opto, por un jeans y playera sin mangas blanca, pues el calor aun seguía latente. Inconscientemente dejo su cabello suelto. No esperaba encontrarse con Roy en el comedor; mas sin en cambio deseaba que todo eso se tratara de una broma, una pesadilla; cualquier cosa era mejor que esa realidad.

Roy despejo la vista de la hoja sobre la cual trabajaba, fijándose en la persona que entraba en esos momentos. Se puso de pie y corrió la silla invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Riza se sorprendió por el gesto, nunca antes él se había comportado de esa manera con ella, logrando que tardara en reaccionar.

-"Vamos Riza tome asiento, no hay porque sorprenderse recuerde lo que le dije al medio día. Ha dejado de ser mi subordinada. Siempre la he considerado una buena persona y una amiga, pero nunca antes se lo pude hacer saber. Así que ahora dame la oportunidad de tratarte como tal"

-"De acuerdo Coron..."

-"Roy, solo Roy"

-"Será como quieras Roy. En que estas trabajando" –cuestiono sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Si Roy podría actuar como si nada le preocupara, ella sin dudas también podría mostrarse indiferente a ese asunto.

-"Es una redacción. En un rato mas volveré a la casa de los Rockbell y quiero que quede bien claro lo que tengo que decirles. Referente al trato que hice con Winry"

-"En ese caso termino mi fruta y lo acompaño. Supongo que querrá que alguien atestigüe ese encuentro"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pinako, había escuchado la platica que sostuvo Winry con el alquimista; las palabras de Edward tratando en vano de defender a su amiga; fue testigo del arrepentimiento del hombre, de la propuesta de este y de la respuesta de su nieta. Pero en todo el día había actuado como todos los demás miembros de la familia, ya llegaría el momento adecuado de aclarar las cosas con dos de ellos.

Se encontraban recogiendo la mesa, cuando el timbre se escucho. Al se apresuro a abrir, y después de saludar tímidamente, los hizo pasar al tiempo que todos se reunían en la sala. Tanto el como su hermano, desconocían en que había terminado su charla.

-"Lamento molestar nuevamente, les puedo asegurar que esta será la última vez. Winry Rockbell, como me lo manifestó hace unas horas; he venido para puntualizar algunos aspectos. Si me permite me gustaría hacerlos publico frente a ustedes y frente a Riza Hawkeye; mi Primer Teniente en otro tiempo." –mientas hablaba extendía la hoja, la ponía al frente y comenzó a leerla.

**_Coronel Roy Mustang. Alquimista de Fuego_**

**_Servidor de una institución estatal; tanto militar como alquímicamente hablando. Después de expresar mi arrepentimiento, por los hechos cometidos en Ishbal, a la señorita Rockbell Winry; y deacuerdo a sus deseos. Yo, Roy Mustang he accedido de buen grado cumplir con lo que ella ha manifestado:terminar con mivida; como pago por la vida de sus padres; que tome injustamente._**

**_Deseando que después de esto, encuentre nuevamente la satisfacción de la vida._ **

-"Si estas de acuerdo con esto, solo tienes que firmarlo. Y para el sábado a primera hora del día, yo estaré muerto; igualmente si aceptas he decidido que sea yo mismo quien ejecute esa acción; no puedo pedírselo a nadie mas, Riza ha dejado de servirme. Y no podría aceptar que sus manos se manchen con mi sangre"

No creyendo en sus actos, Winry se vio a si mismas, firmando y sellando con esto la sentencia de Roy. Edward permaneció callado, saliendo en cuanto la rubia deposito la pluma de nuevo en la mesa. Bien podía entender la magnitud de los actos de Winry, y los rechazaba en gran parte, pero existía algo dentro de él que le impedía hablar. Roy salió unos minutos después de Ed, lo alcanzo a unos metros de la casa.

-"Edward Elric. Hay algo que quería decirte desde ayer"

-"Acaso haz venido a pedirme, que convenza a Winry de hacer todo lo contrarió, si es así no puedo hacer nada, ella lo ha decidido"

-"No te equivocas, para eso ya no hay vuelta atrás. He venido para algo mas importante, por lo menos para mí. Comprendo tu odió hacia mí y tolero todos y cada uno de tus insultos; pero por ningún motivo, puedo seguir permitiendo que te expreses como hasta ahora lo has hecho de la Teniente Hawkeye. Es cierto que es una de las pocas personas que me ha demostrado total lealtad y por eso confió plenamente en ella. Pero ella no actúa porque yo se lo ordene. Lo que ha hecho, si dispara o no, si se queda callada o habla, es porque así lo ha decidido. Riza es una gran mujer y por eso no puedo tolerar que la sigas insultando. Así como tu estas dispuesto hacer hasta lo imposible por tu amiga, de la misma manera lo estoy yo por ella. Desafortunadamente nuestro destino, termina aquí."

Edward se giró sorprendido, nunca antes había escuchado hablar de esa manera a Roy, y nunca creyó que esa joven mujer que laboraba con el, y que por nada se apartaba de su lado, fuera tan importante para el. Tanto así que fue capaz de mostrar esa debilidad, si así se le podía nombrar, al hecho de que se interesara por alguien y estuviera dispuesto ha hacer hasta lo imposible por protegerla.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Descubrimientos

**PASADO IMBORRABLE**

**CAPITULO VI : _DESCUBRIMIENTOS... _**

Winry, se podía dar cuenta de que no estaba razonando las cosas, y solo se dejaba manejar como una marioneta por su ira. Pero no se atrevió a hablar con su abuela, que le diría y que pensaba ahora de ella. Edward era simplemente inconcebible. Pensar que la había defendió para que al final terminara flanqueando. Alphonse, efectivamente Alphonse, era el único miembro que nunca hablaba, permanecía callado y que a diferencia de su hermano actuaba con mayor cautela y precaución. Desde siempre había reconocido esa cualidad en él.

El alba comenzaba a aclarar. Edward desde la noche anterior se mostraba irritado, hecho por el cual se negó para realizar las enmiendas. A primera hora del día Winry salió con Alphonse, trataba de lucir alegre, pero toda la culpa que cargaba en esos instantes, no pasaron desapercibidos para el joven alquimista.

-"Winry, existe algo de lo que desees hablar. Sabes que conmigo a diferencia de Ed, puedes hablar con libertad. También se que él es impulsivo"

-"Eso lo se mejor que nadie, créeme Al" –respondió, tratando de evadir el principal tema.

-"Y también sabes; que el muchas veces actúa sin pensar, pero te aseguro lo hace porque te quiere y le preocupa lo que pueda pasarte. Por eso, se rehúsa aún a aceptar tu decisión, pero no encuentra la manera de acerté declinarla"

-"Al tengo miedo... de lo que pueda pasar, de lo que dije e hice. Me conoces y sabes que yo no soy así" –comenzó a expulsar todo su sentir a su compañero, en el cual confiaba plenamente.

-"Winry, esta bien sentir temor, porque eso es signo de que sabes que esta mal lo que has hecho. Y si estas consiente de tu falta, aún puedes redimirla, tal como lo esta haciendo el Coronel"

-"Pero... no puedo Al, el fue el que propuso tal cosa, que tal si es lo que en realidad desea y solo necesitaba la autorización de alguien. Además como decirle que lo siento, que todo lo que le dije no lo sentía" –su voz sonaba entrecortada, y su rostro lucía la borde del llanto.

-"En realidad, crees que desea terminar con su vida. Piénsalo bien, el Coronel ha hecho muchas cosas buenas por los demás, y trata con cada día que pasa de expirar sus culpas, además sabe que esta rodeado de personas que lo estiman. Sabiendo eso crees que el anhela la muerte"

Ya no dejó que la rubia le respondiera, solo la asió hacia el, dejando que aclarara su mente, y confiando en que tomaría la mejor decisión, continuaron su camino.

------------------------------

Edward despertó horas después de la salida de su hermano y amiga. No teniendo mas que hacer se ducho, y bajo, en busca de algo con que poder pasar el tiempo. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá, revisando su automail, cuando escucho la voz de Pinako.

_**-" Tú no estuviste ahí, no viste a Winry llorar y llamándonos estúpidos por que creíamos que podíamos regresarlos a la vida**_"

Ed escucho extrañado el comentario de la mujer, a que venían esas palabras. Eran las palabras con las que se dirigiera a Roy ayer.

-"Eso fue lo que le respondiste al Coronel, cuando saliste en defensa de Winry" –pregunto cuando se apareció de la cocina.

-"Así es y es verdad. El no supo lo que ella sufrió" –respondió tratando de convencerla de eso.

-"Y dime, una cosa Ed. Tu vas a estar después de que ese alquimista acabe con su vida, para consolar a la joven mujer que lo acompaña"

-"A que rayos te refieres"

-"A que si estas seguro que con su muerte, Winry estará en paz. Y si en realidad crees que nadie va a sufrir por el. Que vas decirle o sentir, cuando sea ahora ella la que te exija una explicación, que justifique la muerte de su ser querido. Por que tu mismo lo dijiste, _**no sabes lo que tuvo que dejar, para morir por el simple capricho de unos petulantes**_"

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward Elric, no supo que contestar a la pregunta que le formulaban. Permaneció largo rato vagando en sus recuerdos, en todo lo que había hecho y dicho en menos de 24 horas. Hasta que finalmente volvió a dirigirse a la mujer, que había permanecido de pie.

-"Debo convencer a Winry de lo que esta a punto de hacer; ella sabe que esta mal, pero porque no me ha dicho nada"

-"Claro que lo sabe; pero no lo ha dicho por temor a empeorar mas las cosas. Y ni tu ni yo podemos forzarla a tomar una decisión" –fue todo lo que dijo antes de perderse de nuevo por la puerta.

------------------------------

Riza había regresado a la posada mucho antes que Roy. Tan pronto como Winry había firmado los papeles, Roy había abandonado la casa excusándose que ya no tenia nada mas que hacer en aquel lugar. Si hubiera sido la mujer de hace unas semanas, Riza Hawkeye indiscutiblemente lo hubiera seguido de cerca sin perder un solo instante, colocándose siempre detrás de él.

Pero esa noche le fue imposible; y algo dentro de ella sabía de sobra, que esas horas; solo eran el inició de unas mas largas y agonizantes, no solo para su cerebro que trabajaba a gran velocidad, tratando en vano de hilar todos esos hecho y crear algo coherente, algo que justificara no solo las acciones de Roy Mustang; ahora buscaba una justificación ante la dedición de Winry Rockbell, que sin saberlo y mucho menos sin que lo deseara, se había convertido de pronto en su mayor panacea. Ahora debía mostrase firme y coherente; para que de esta forma le fuera mas soportable el peso de esa tragedia; para que ninguna persona incluido el propio Roy se enteraran de la debilidad de su corazón.

Tan pronto se percato de que quedaba ella sola en la casa, se despidió de manera torpe y lacónica; gesto que no paso desapercibido por Pinako Rockbell.

Busco con la vista a su superior; y de algún modo se alegro de no haberlo localizado; emprendió su viaje de regreso, sola y abrumada.

Preparo la tina, y se sumergió en el agua caliente por largo rato. De pronto se vio nuevamente rodeada por una infinidad de ideas, y escenas que azotaban continuamente su mente; ahora que no había, que o quien, pudiera disipar sus ideas, se pregunto que pasaría al siguiente día. Tendría acaso el valor suficiente como para informar en Central los actos de Roy; y mas aún, podría realizar la escalofriante y al mismo tiempo desgarradora enmienda de velar y sepultar el cadáver del hombre. Justo en el momento en que esa pregunta tomo cuerpo en su mente, se dio cuenta de que el agua de la bañera, hacia rato se había enfriado. Se enjuago el rostro, tomo una toalla y la enrollo en su cuerpo, saliendo hacia la recamara. Lo último que hizo antes de acostarse fue, pegar el oído en la puerta del cuarto de a lado con la esperanza de oír algún ruido, pero después de un tiempo y no escuchar nada, llamo tímidamente con la mano, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Comprendiendo que Roy Mustang aún no regresaba, volvió a su cuarto.

----------------------------

Tan pronto Roy termino su platica con Ed, se alejo dando grandes zancadas, no tenías ánimos para que Ed comenzara a interrogarlo, a gritarle e insultarlo, o en el peor de los casos que se burlara de él, y su manera tan pueril de comportarse.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un lugar apartado, se encontraba en una cima y desde ahí se apreciaba un panorama, que nunca creyó existiese. La luna llena sobre la tierra, alumbraba tenuemente el paisaje; era como si de todos los lugares existente hubiera elegido ese pequeño y rural poblado para brillar con mayor intensidad, enmarcando con un misticismo grácil, cada silueta sobre la tierra. Del plateado lago, su vista se fijo en una pequeña figura que avanzaba lentamente, aunque por pequeños periodos se perdía bajo las copas de los árboles, Roy la reconoció. Como no hacerlo si hace tan solo unos minutos, la había defendido revelando parte de sus emociones hacia con ella

La guardo con la vista en todo el trayecto hasta que se perdió en una construcción, aunque se alegro por haber podido cuidarla de lejos sin que ella se percatara de esa acción. También su corazón se sintió acongojado y es que desde la distancia, el pudo desentrañar la tristeza y peso que seguramente estaba soportando su joven compañera. Se pregunto a que se debía esa reciente angustia y preocupación, ahora que la podía ver detenidamente, supo que lo que percibió la mañana en la que hablo con Winry, no lo había imaginado. De todas las respuestas que el mismo se dio, descubrió una que lo hizo comprender y lamentar el dolor de la joven mujer.

De entre el fondo de su intrincado corazón, surgió tan lejana al principio que creyó ser engañado por el mismo, las palabras que tantas esperanzas le brindaban; pero al mismo tiempo, deseara no fueran ciertas, dadas las circunstancias. Que ella, Riza Hawkeye, pudiera albergar el mismo sentimiento que el, que sintiese no solo lealtad, sino algo mas profundo, y que nada tiene que ver con el compromiso laboral. De ser así le hubiera gustado saberlo mucho antes.

Sintiendo formarse en su interior una inmensa sensación de amargura, regreso a la posada. Llamo quedamente hacia la habitación de la rubia, pero nadie le respondió, giro la perilla de esta sin muchas esperanzas de que esta cediera, pero la mano del destino se empeñaba en aparecer, y cedió sin dificultad; abusando de tan buena suerte, se atrevió a dar unos cuantos pasos hasta estar dentro de la habitación de Riza.

Se encontraba a oscuras, solo iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, que lograba filtrase por el marco de la ventana, recorrió con su vista el lugar, las paredes, sin ninguna decoración, solo una de donde colgaba un pequeño espejo, el cual reflejaba una cama y sobre esta, la figura de la mujer de sus sueños, por largo rato permaneció mirándola, velando sus sueños; viendo como su níveo rostro no mostraba otra expresión que no fuera de tranquilidad. Aunque por un instante creyó notar las mismas facciones que cuando la miraba desde la colina; esa expresión de dolor que tanto mal le provocaba. Se vio tentado de avanzar hacia ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos y permanecer de esa manera toda la noche, y de ser posible toda la eternidad. Pero se contuvo y regreso a su desolada habitación.

Tardo un tiempo en lograr conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo logro, su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada. En su mente aparecieron nítidamente, escenas de su vida pasada; pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo estas no fueron desagradable. Eran escenas, desde el momento en que conoció a Riza; cuando se formo su brigada y para su suerte ella era una de las personas que trabajarían para el; de ahí paso a ser Coronel y ella nuevamente estaba incluida en sus planes. Cuando solicito su traslado junto con Havoc y compañía a central, nunca le pidió su opinión por miedo a que ella se negara; pero si en ese momento, hubiera sabido que eso iba a pasar, nunca hubiera permitido que ella lo acompañara. Era verdad, de cualquier forma ella, obstinada como era, no permitiría que el avanzara sin ella a su lado; pues como ella siempre se lo recordaba, su deber y único motivo por el cual había ingresado a la milicia, era para protegerlo y ayudarlo a lograr sus objetivos.

Tan súbito como esas imágenes aparecieron, con la misma rapidez se desvanecieron. Como un cristal que se rompe en mil piezas, de la misma manera sus recuerdos con ella se fraccionaron. Envolviéndolo una inmensa y desoladora oscuridad que nunca creyó posible se gestara en su interior. Fuera lo que fuera, esa sensación, lo incomodaba y hasta cierto punto le atemorizaba. Esa soledad le oprimía el corazón, se sentía desfallecer; se pregunto si así seria morir, y pronto se dio cuenta que eso era lo que menos quería. Pues supo que eso significaba perderla para siempre. Si no fuera tan estúpido le hubiera hecho saber sus sentimientos; se despertó murmurando un sincero: _**Riza, perdóname por todo.** _

Todo su plan se veía tan magníficamente diseñado, el dispuesto a aceptar y complacer hasta las mas crueles peticiones sin siquiera titubear. Ahora se daba cuenta que con sus acciones, nuevamente lastimaba a las personas. Se dio cuenta que aunque ella había firmado, con esa acción lastimaba a Winry, como tiempo atrás lo había hecho. Pero mas haya de ella o de los demás miembros de su familia, y amigos, había herido sin proponérselo a la última persona que él deseara dañar; nuevamente con sus actos mezquinos lastimaba a Riza Hawkeye, a su Riza.

-----------------------------------

Edward se despertó temprano como todos los días; pero en esta ocasión no bajo a entrenar. Salió a caminar, en medio de la brisa matutina, se le hizo extraño no ver la actividad de las demás personas, reviso su reloj de cadena comprobando que no era la hora que pensaba, al menos eran dos horas mas temprano. No teniendo mas que hacer vago un rato por el pueblo, sin establecer una ruta especifica. Se sorprendió de ver la figura de una mujer, no muy lejos de donde él estaba, la enfoco mejor con la vista, y al reconocer el perfil de Riza, creyó conveniente no molestarla; se dio media vuelta silenciosamente y tan pronto dio un paso escucho la voz de la mujer que lo llamaba sorprendida por su nombre.

-"Edward"

-"Teniente Hawkeye, buenos días" –pronuncio reprochándose su suerte.

-"Buen día Ed. No sabía que madrugabas"

-"No lo acostumbro. Teniente Hawkeye necesito saber algo" –empezó a hablarle, no estando muy seguro de querer seguir con eso. Pero al ver que la joven rubia, parecía interesada en responder sus dudas, camino hacia ella, se sentó a su lado para continuar con su pregunta. –"Dime una cosa, cual es la razón por la cual sirves tan fielmente al Coronel; si tu mejor que nadie conoces todo lo que ha hecho"

-"Si claro que conozco todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar Mustang. Y créeme Ed, lo que vivió durante la exterminación en Ishbal no fue fácil para él" –respondió, con voz sincera no tratando de convencerlo.

-"Si, pero eso no justifica que haya a masacrado a todas esas personas. Y años después busque el perdón de sus familias. No puede venir aquí y tratar de arreglar las cosas, no es así de sencillo. "

-"Edward todas las personas tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad para redimir sus culpas."

-"No lo creo Teniente, existen acciones que por mas que queramos no se pueden cambiar, esos actos son nuestros pecados. Y el pecado del Coronel es carga con el peso de todas esas muertes, en especial por la de los padres de Winry"

-"Solo hablas llevado por el coraje que sientes Ed. Yo si creo que todos pueden arrepentirse de sus acciones. Y siempre es bueno saber perdonar. Tu en cierto modo lo haz hecho" –hablo tranquilamente.

-"De que rayos hablas" –salió a la ofensiva el mayor de los Elric

-"Hace tiempo te sentías como si tu cuerpo solo fuese un molde vacío sin alma, sin esperanzas. Pero aprendiste a perdonar, a que siempre, se pueden corregir los errores, o pecados como los llamas. Tu mismo te has perdonado, por lo que paso con tu madre, y por lo de Al, durante mucho tiempo tu cargaste con esas dos culpas; aunque algo dentro de ti sabía que no lo era, hasta que comprendiste que siempre existen las segundas oportunidades" –Su intención nunca fue hacer sentir mal a fullmetal, tan solo quería que recapacitara sus palabras y pensara en lo que esas conllevan.

-"Si comprendo, y creo que tiene razón; lamento todo esto... en verdad" –se disculpo en su nombre y el de su amiga.

-"Descuida" – sonrió fugazmente, antes de ponerse de pie y despedirse de el.

---------------------------

Tan pronto la figura de Riza se perdió de vista, Ed hecho a correr a su casa. Sin saber el porque o como, unas inauditas ganas de correr y estrechar en sus brazos a la joven mecánica se apoderaron de él.

Apenas fue capaz de responder el saludo que le dirigían algunas personas; tan pronto diviso la casa, miro en dirección de la habitación de Winry; su ventana se encontraba abierta y sus cortinas ondeaban por la poca brisa; esa fue señal de que ella ya no se encontraba ahí; giro hacia la parte trasera, entro al pequeño cuarto de la mecánica y ahí la encontró.

No se necesitaba mucha ciencia para saber que ella estaba llorando, permanecía de espaldas a él, ajena a todo lo que sucediera en el exterior, con la cabeza gacha, sus dorados cabellos permanecían sueltos, deslizándose con libertad sobre su rostro al tiempo que la cubrían, abrazándose con sus propios brazos.

Se acerco despacio a ella y cuando nada los separo, la rodeo con sus brazos apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella, sin decir nada. Ella se sobresalto por esa acción, tardo un tiempo en realizar algún movimiento, tampoco hablo pues sabía que la persona que permanecía detrás de ella era Edward. Mas tarde alzo lentamente su rostro, logrando con este movimiento que unas cuantas mechas rubias despejaran su rostro.

-"Yo...lo lamento tanto Ed. Les he fallado a todos, me siento como una estúpida" –balbuceo después de un rato

-"Eso no es cierto, si alguien es el estúpido aquí ese soy yo; nunca debí haber hablado ese día; no debí entrometerme en asuntos ajenos"

-"Tu solo tratabas de defenderme, lo entiendo"

-"Si, pero en lugar de eso, solo te presione para que tomaras una decisión apresurada, debiste haberlo pensado antes Win" –tanto el como ella, sabía a lo que se refería.

-"Lo se" –fue todo lo que atino a contestarle.

Ed retiro los mechones que aun cubrían su rostro y después de contemplarlo; limpio con su mano, las lagrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas, para después besarlas.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**maggi:** amiga dime sinceramente como quedo este cap, como siempre te agradezco tu apoyo y ayuda, te espere para el título sabes que te quedan muy bien pero no su posible, así que sauqe mi imaginación a flote, jaja 

**Misato Kat chan:** interesante este cap, dime que si, o dime algo lo que sea.

**Jackilyn-San:** Creo que esta vez Riza no hara nada, por lo menos no consientemente, pero pronto lo sabras...

**Midori-Chun-Li:** gracias a tí que sigues leyendo, estas cosas mías.

**AlchemistWinry Rockbell:** Ya falta menos cap. para saber en que va a terminar el suicidio de Roy, sera o no sera...?

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	7. Chapter 7 El Porque de tu Dolor

**PASADO IMBORRABLE**

**CAPITULO VII: _EL PORQUE DE TU DOLOR. _**

-"Riza... saliste temprano?" –le pregunto Roy cuando se la topo, en la puerta de su habitación.

-"Si así es, sentí que había dormido de mas, y salí a dar un paseo" –respondió cabizbaja la rubia.

-"Riza te gustaría acompañarme este día... me gustaría pasarla hoy a tu lado, disfrutando de tu compañía" –hablo sin medir sus palabras, y sin saber que cada palabra de sutileza, era para Riza como una daga que se clavaba lento pero profundo en su pecho.

-"Ahmm! claro, solo deja tomo una ducha"

---------------------------------------------------

Roy se había quedado fuera del cuarto esperando en el pasillo, pero el sonido que hacia el agua al caer, fue demasiado tentador para el alquimista, y no pudo contenerse de abrir la puerta. Dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el baño y empujar ligeramente la puerta, para observar detrás de la cortina la silueta de la joven mujer. Avergonzado mas no arrepentido, de haber hurtado esos momentos de intimidad de Riza, salió del lugar, no sin antes grabar en su mente cada línea y curva que conformaba su cuerpo.

Cuando se reunió ella con él. Éste no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo al verla con un vestido veraniego: blanco con algunas flores en amarillo; le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, con los hombros descubiertos, el vestido se sujetaba con unos listones por el cuellos; su cabellos recogido en una cola que caía por su hombro, y un sombrero para protegerse del fuerte calor que caía con intensidad sobre Rizembull. No fue solo verla con esa ropa, que desconocía tuviera y mas aún usara; su sonrojo se debió al recordarla bajo la regadera.

-"Nos vamos. Creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar antes de salir." –hablo para distraerlo y dejar que la mirara de esa manera, que la hacía sentir nerviosa.

-"No, hoy no comeremos aquí, tengo pensado hacer algo mejor, ven sígueme" – la tomo del brazo, sin darle mucha importancia al color que había adquirido Riza.

Roy recogió de con la encargada, una canasta de viaje, y salieron ambos, sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

-"No e tenido tiempo para recorrer este lugar, así que no lo conozco; pero creo que el día nos alcanzara para ver algunas cosas" –Comenzó a explicarle a su compañera, mientras caminaba ahora a su lado.

Finalmente desde que llegara a ese lugar, Riza pudo olvidarse por unos instantes de todas las malas noticias que había recibido, en esos pocos días. Había pensado que lo mejor era permanecer el mayor tiempo posible lejos del Coronel, para así evitar que tanto el se sintiera incomodo con su presencia, como ella con la de él; trataba de verlo lo menos posible, para no encararlo y decirle lo que pensaba acerca de su estúpido plan, del cual suponía se sentía tan orgulloso. De igual forma no tenía ninguna intención de revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos; y aunque lo hiciera de que le serviría, si obstinado como era, difícilmente podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer en esos casos. Tal vez unos resultaban tarea fácil, pero ese supo que no.

Sin importarle las posees, que debiera de guardar o comportarse frente a su superior, o la situación; se entrego a una plena diversión. En un principio había permanecido como siempre, serena, caminado al lado del alquimista, pero conforme sus conversaciones cambiaron. De los deberes del trabajo, o del clima; se transformo en conocer los gustos tanto de ella, como de él. Riza descubrió que su Coronel, gozaba de un excelente humor, hasta en las situaciones mas irreverentes o peligrosas, sabía encontrarles el lado positivo y salía con mas de un comentario gracioso; al principio solo reía sutilmente... sus labios solo se curvaban, pero después le fue inevitable, reírse de él y con él, hasta que esas risas se transformaron en unas sinceras y de genuina alegría.

Roy por el contrario, había logrado extraer de su Teniente, un relato detallado de su infancia y su vida con sus padres, de sus gustos como era el caso de los helados o cosas frías, y a su pesar descubrió que ella disfrutaba de los días lluviosos.

-"Se pueden hacer muchas cosas" –respondió con una sonrisa, cuando tocaron ese tema.

-"Ahh sí, como que, aparte de recordarme que mi alquimia y estudios fueron una perdida de tiempo"

-"Pues... si estas en tu casa pueden mirar una película, escuchar música, leer un buen libro, o simplemente pensar en lo que mas te gusta, para después dejarte arrullar con su sonido. Si estas en la calle, es agradable esa sensación del agua en tu cuerpo; en ese momento todos los encantos se terminan, tu cabello chorrea, la ropa se ciñe al cuerpo, y comienzas a titiritar de frío. Hasta que llegas a casa y alguien te recibe feliz de que hayas regresado, a su lado" –le daba las razones por las cuales, le gustaba los días de lluvia

-"Y tienes quien te espere en casa" –hizo la pregunta al aire, sin que se escuchara que le interesaba su respuesta, y mas aún sin que se diera cuenta de que sentía celos, que existiera un hombre que la recibiera en su casa.

-"Si claro...Black Hayate, espera por mí todas las noches" –dijo de una forma inocente, sin darle relevancia a su pregunta.

-"Ah, valla era el, que alivió" –se rió de alivió y por sacar teorías tan apresuradas.

-"Si claro...que creías...oh, por dios Roy pensabas que yo me refería a un hombre, jaja. Te equivocas, no hay nada de eso" –lo tomo a broma, sus ocurrencias.

-"Si...bueno...no tiene nada de malo; eres muy agradable..." –no se atrevió a decir, lo que en realidad pretendía.

-"Ah, solo eso. No... por mi trabajo no he podido conocer alguien interesante...bueno solo uno...pero no. Que hay de usted, es muy popular con las mujeres, creo que se debe a esta nueva etapa que acabo de descubrir." –prefirió cambiar el tema, antes de que hablara mas de la cuenta.

-"Bueno, usted sabe, hay que socializar con todo tipo de gente. Pero nada serio" –si ella no quería hablar de su vida sentimental, menos él –"Le parece bien si, comemos aquí"

Sugirió Roy al darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos tenia deseos de hablar de su vida sentimental frente al otro; Riza acepto de buen grado la oferta, ofreciéndose a sacar ella las cosas de la canasta, mientras Roy observaba cada uno de sus movimiento. Descubrió que hasta en esos momentos tan simple e imperceptibles de la vida, Riza ponía cierto desempeño y motivación en cada cosa que hacia. Era la mismas dedicación que ponía en su trabajo, en sus misiones, en su temple, y en todo lo que ella se proponía. Se llego a preguntar si ese mismo empeño había sidoel quela había llevado tan lejos, y si seguiría con esa misma vitalidad después de que el ya no estuviera. Abandono sus pensamientos cuando la joven mujer le hablo mientras le extendía un plato.

Comían en silencio, las charlas serian para mas tarde, ya tendrían tiempo para conocer mas cosas de ellos. Apenas terminaron Riza comenzó a recoger las cosas, cuando sintió la mirada burlona de Roy sobre ella. Alzo la vista hacia él y tal como lo presentía, Roy Mustang la miraba detenidamente, con una gran sonrisa de diversión, cosa que hizo sentir nerviosa a la Teniente.

-"Oh! Lo siento pero... tienes algo en la mejilla" –respondió tratando de moderar su voz, ante la mirada interrogadora de la rubia.

Apenada Riza se llevo una mano a su rostro, pero antes de ésta hiciera contacto con su mejilla Roy se le adelanto, limpiándola con un pañuelo. No sabía porque motivo debía sonrojarse mas, si por el agente en su mejilla o por la reacción de su superior. Lo observo primero a los ojos y después miro su mano con el pañuelo blanco.

-"Deberías sonrojarte mas seguido, me gusta como luces" –pronuncio aún con su mano sobre su rostro y su mirada expectante ante la reacción de ella.

Regreso tímidamente su mirada hacia sus ojos negro; no sabía que decir, pero al ver la sonrisa bromista de Roy, sumergió su manos en el río para después salpicar el rostro del alquimista.

-"Eyy! Que dije" –remilgo mientras se limpia con la manga la cara

-"No me gustan tus bromas" –trataba de sonar molesta, pero era obvió que no lo estaba.

-"No es mentira, es la verdad...que quieres que haga" –a estas palabras las acompaño un poco de agua cuyo blanco fue el rostro de Riza.

Esta sencilla broma, fue el inicio de una discreta guerra de agua. Cuando Roy quedo visiblemente mojado; Riza solo había resentido los efectos del agua en su cabello y rostro...pidió tregua a su teniente; cuando se la concedió el aprovecho esa distracción para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tiempo atrás había descubierto esa debilidad en su Teniente, cuando se encontraba en su silla o sentada en el sofá e inesperadamente Hayate le saltaba sobre su regazo, para acomodarse en sus piernas y dormir confiando en la seguridad de su ama. En esa época Hayate apenas era un cachorro: juguetón, inquieto, obediente y fiel a la mujer que le había dado asilo. Y ella encariñada por la actitud de su mascota era incapaz de rechazarlo, lo único que hacia era reír por debajo tratando de no incomodar a Roy y evitando que vieran que era por demás cosquilluda. Pero Roy, mas de una vez se había dado cuanta de esas risas silenciosas. En una ocasión trato de averiguarlo por su propia cuenta pero su único resultado fue ver pasar muy cerca de su cara una bala.

Ahora su segundo intento después de aquel fatídico día, estaba dando resultados. Riza lentamente se doblaba antes sus artimañas y reía plenamente. Suplicándole a intervalos que se detuviera. Pero Roy nunca antes la había visto divertirse de esa manera, tan pura y sincera. En vano trato de tomar entre las suyas las manos del hombre, en su lugar entre el forcejeo solo obtuvo quedar recostada sobre la hierba, con Roy sentado a su lado con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra apoyándose del lado contrario a donde estaba.

Su mano dejo de moverse, ahora reposaba extendida sobre ella, y Riza dejo de reír, aunque aún seguía sonriendo, instintivamente sus miradas se buscaron y cuando se encontraron reflejados en las pupilas del otro...el tiempo para ellos se detuvo...todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor... lo que pasaba en otros lugares dejo de existir, en ese momento lo único que existía para cada uno era la persona que tenía al frente.

Miles de cuestionamientos circularon con rapidez por la mente de cada uno, se preguntaban que pasaría si no se hubieran conocido, lo que sentía el otro hacía el/ella, si estaban destinados a permanecer así...como en ese momento...juntos. Desde luego que no y todo porque Roy había decidió en un acto egoísta y cruel el destino de ambos.

-"¿Porque lo hiciste?" –revelo la pregunta que tanto la había perturbado.

Todo lo que había logrado obtener ese día Roy... lo había esperado por meses, inclusive por año. En ocasiones pasaba horas dándole vueltas a ese único y secreto deseo, desde que abría los ojos por la mañana hasta la noche que los cerraba y aún mas allá de sus sueños, lo acompañaba esa ilusión, otras veces atravesaba su mente fugazmente para perderse en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos, y durante aquellas ocasiones donde sentía perder toda esperanza se conformaba con creer que algún día su deseo se revelaría... que ella, Riza Hawkeye la mujer, no la teniente, llegaría a sonreír, a sentirse tan libre y a gusto olvidándose de esas invisible pero abrumantes cadenas que soportaba día a día junto con el poder que le confería su cargo dentro de la milicia.

Durante todo ese día el corazón del alquimista se embargo de felicidad, al sentirse satisfecho por ver su sueño realizado, por fin reía como solían hacer miles de mujeres de su edad, disfrutaba la vida plenamente. Y ambos descubrieron por primera vez la autentica felicidad al lado de la persona amada. Pero nada es eterno, tan solo pasajero y esa cruel realidad le afecto como nunca antes lo llego a creer.

Esa no solo había sido una pregunta mas, como cualquier otra; aquella era especial... especial por quien la hizo, escucharla salir de esos castos labios con ese timbre de temor revelado en cada palabra... especial porque la acompañaban unos ojos asustadizos, un rostro indefenso y temeroso...pero sobre todo por sabía que de su respuesta, tan obvia... tan simple y corta... y a la vez tan real como devastadora, dependía el destino de esa mujer tan amada como inalcanzable para él, para Roy Mustang, el gran alquimista de la llama.

Y en ese momento el corazón de ambos se encogió de dolor. Riza solo giro su rostro a un lado para que él no continuara viéndola con misericordia, y Roy sorprendido al principio se arrepintió de todo eso, y ninguna respuesta, mucho menos excusa acudió en su auxilio. Solo la observo esperando que a través de ese rostro se reflejara su respuesta.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-"No lo se... creí que eso era lo que quería en un principio... pero ahora no estoy seguro" –respondió con voz velada, después de un rato.

-"Eres un idiota" –pronuncio por lo bajo Riza, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, impidiéndose llorar.

-"Ahora lo se"

Pero aquellas palabras, Riza ya no las escucho. En su lugar su mente ya se había alejada a una realidad próxima y poco esperanzadora.

Bien comprendía que el dios cronos, de pronto se había puesto en su contra, y que el tiempo, para ella, al lado de Roy tocaba a su fin. No era que la tarde casi terminara, si no que con su pregunta y respuesta por parte de él, supo que el último rastro de esperanza se había desvanecido. Y junto a el su corazón de acero, forjado a base de hacer a un lado todo tipo de ilusiones o sentimientos; se desmorono lentamente.

Aquella voluntad de hierro, misma que había sido capaz de soportar todo tipo de pruebas a lo largo de su vida, muchas de estas eran verdaderas hazañas y mas de un hombre se había proclamado incapaz de realizarlas, pero que Riza Hawkeye nunca había titubeado y sabía cumplir y salir victoriosa de todas estas. De pronto nada de eso importaba ya, no eran validas y no le servían de nada. Ahora parecían tan insignificantes en comparación de esta última prueba.

Antes las pudo afrontar con total entereza; pues cada triunfo...cada victoria... cada batalla...cada nuevo informe, plan, estrategia... cada grito...cada muestra de disgusto, de cansancio y cada rostro de ilusión y cada sonrisa...estaban consagrados únicamente a una sola persona.. a Roy Mustang. Y ahora lo único que le estaba permitido ofrecerle era un llanto silencioso... lagrimas que nunca abandonarían su cuerpo y nunca nadie incluso él, podrían ver. Cuando estas lagrimas bañasen su rostro junto con ella perdería una parte de su ser.

Súbitamente estas reflexiones acudieron a su mente, oprimiendo con mas fuerza su corazón. De tal forma que la hizo regresar su rostro en busca del de él, y lo encontró ahí, en la misma posición sin hacer o decir nada, solo observándola con ojos compasivos. Aún negándose a hablar acerco en un gesto pasivo el rostro de Roy a su pecho recostándolo sobre ella.

Roy se dejo guiar, girando y acomodando su cuerpo, sentía la mano de ella recoger sus cabellos, él ni siquiera fue capaz de abrazarla, solo se entrego a ese último día de tranquilidad que la vida le ofrecía.

Hasta que la luna los encontro de esa manera, cubriendo lentamente sus cuerpos con su nítida luz. Y sin decir nada, pues las palabras sobraran en ese momento regresaron a la posada.

Su única petición Roy la hizo con la mirada, le dio a entender a la mujer que mañana el iría solo, no había necesidad que ella presenciara tan penoso desenlace. Sin decir mas Riza abrió la puerta de su habitación, y la cerro tras ella.

--------------------------------------------------------

Para cuando Winry acompañada de Edward aparecieron en la sala, algunas horas después, Pinako la observo con gesto interrogador. Y mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa para la comida, no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda en presencia de su abuela. Pareciera que para ella no había nada extraño, la mujer actuaba como solía hacerlo todos los días; en resumen era la misma Pinako Rockbell de siempre, despreocupada aparentemente por lo que sucediese a su alrededor.

Aunque a Winry le dio la impresión que ese día su abuela trabajaba mas a prisa, como si tuviera alguna urgencia por terminar todos los pedidos de automail que tenían. Todo el día la joven rubia no había hecho otra cosa que llevar los encargos a cada una de las casa, Ed y Al la acompañaban, y después de esa ardua jornada, Pinako le pidió que se apresurara a terminar el encargo de la familia Inkermann.

A regañadientes Winry regreso a su cuarto y comenzó a trabajar en la creación de algunos planos que le habían entregado hace unos días. Las personas conocían desde hace mucho a la familia Rockbell, y estaban impresionados con la habilidad y destreza que había mostrado Winry para realizar trabajos mecánicos, que iban desde los mas sencillos a los mas complicados; así que siempre era ella la encargada de realizar alguna nueva idea y proyecto para atraer a los huéspedes con las novedades que la joven rubia creaba para los dueños de la posada. Una vez satisfechos con sus ideas la gratificación era generosa. Pero ese vez Winry no entendía la insistencia y apuro de su abuela por terminar unos simples mecanismos que no servían de mucho sin la base terminada. Aun así unas horas mas tarde termino con eso, regreso a la sala, donde encontró a todos.

-"Abuela termine lo que me pediste, pero por que tanta urgencia"

-"Por que quiero que se los muestres cuanto antes"

-"Puedo hacerlo ahora, aun es temprano y Al y Ed pueden acompañarme" –se ofreció si tanta era la urgencia.

-"No hace falta, podrás hacerlo mañana a primera hora" –y sin aclararle algo mas, salió de la sala.

Winry volteo a ver a ambos hermanos, que están igual de confundidos que ella, pero ninguno digo nada, Ed solo se encogió de hombros, y Al se excuso bajando la cabeza, Winry resignada ante tanto misterio por parte de su abuela decidido dirigirse al baño para ducharse.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bien aqui esta este capitulo, como siempre les digo ojala les haya gustado. Y despues de sus reviews, vendra el último capitulo de esta historia, creo yo, y despues sus últimos reviews jeje. 

Les iba a hacer una aclaración, pero se me olvido de que era, hmm, si lo recuerdo lo aclarare en el prox cap. por lo pronto sigo pensando que era...?

**Misato Kat-chan:** Ya pronto conoces que van a hacer todos.

**Jackilyn-San:** Crees que Riza cambiara algo con esa tarde?.

**Maggi:** amiga, sigo pensando si pongo un beso entre Roy y Riza pero aún no se, ayuda, todas ayuden, opinen que quieren.

**Yoko.chan/Edo:** Para el prox, veras que va a hacer Winry, y lo que dio origen a esta idea.

**Greed:** suspenso...suspenso y suspenso, ya casi se acaba aguanta.

**motoko asakura:** vez lo que se siente que lo corten en la mejor parte, venganza jeje, no mentira.

**Queka-chan:** que bien que te gusten mis cap. y espera el último para ver si se suicida Roy o quien lo detendra.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**

**gracias por sus reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8 Arrepentimiento

**PASADO IMBORRABLE**

**CAPITULO VIII: _ARREPENTIMIENTO _**

Tuvo la sensación de que tan solo habían transcurrido algunos minutos desde que se había acostado, cuando escucho desde el umbral de su puerta la voz de su abuela, la cual insistía en voz firme pero queda que se pusiera de pie y llevara a la posada los avances que había hecho el día anterior.

-"Winry apresúrate, te quiero abajo en menos de 15 minutos" –Y antes de que escuchara los quejidos de la rubia mecánica cerro la puerta, y se retiro a la sala.

Apenas contaba con el tiempo suficiente para enviar a Winry a la posada antes de que terminara de aclarar el día. Solo esperaba que la joven se apresurara, para que cuando llegara lo primero que viera sería la posible prueba que le haría darse cuenta finalmente de su error, y buscara la forma de enmendarlo. Por el contrario si llegase a fallar ese primer intento, siempre contaba con otra idea, y podría enviar a regañadientes a Edward hasta la colina para impedir que mas tarde Winry se arrepintiera de sus arrebatadas rabietas.

Se encontraba pensando en aquella nueva y última posibilidad cuando escucho como descendía perezosamente Winry por las escaleras.

Cuando se cerro la puerta, enfoco su reloj y vio que las manecillas apenas habían cambiado a las 4:30 am, demasiado temprano para el gusto de la rubia; aun así conocía el temperamento enérgico de su abuela, y no le quedo otra mas que ponerse pie y enfilarse hacia el baño. Aún adormilada hizo una última pregunta antes de entender que todos sus argumentos serian inútiles contra la firme decisión de Pinako.

-"Winry, necesito que lleves eso a la posada de los Inkermanantes de que den las 5:00"

-"ehhh, pero...faltan 15 min, y además es muy temprano no podría hacerlo mas tarde" –insistió esperanzada.

-"Nada de eso, y si no quieres llegar tarde mas te vale que te marches cuanto antes"

Y sin repelar mas, se enfilo a la calle, que aún permanecía a oscuras y sin personas alrededor. Solo algunas luces encendidas en los hogares, indicando que las personas ya estaban en movimiento.

-------------------------------------------------

En lo último que hubiese deseado pensar Roy Mustang era en lo que le deparaba el futuro, después de esa tarde que había vivido al lado de Riza

El verla ahí frente a la puerta y ver como esta lentamente se cerraba; supo que ese había sido el adiós definitivo...ni una caricia...un abrazado...y mucho menos cabía la posibilidad de besar por única vez sus finos labios. Ese impulso había estado latente durante toda esa tarde, y parecía acrecentarse por momentos, pero cuando sus deseos parecían develarse a través de sus ojos, sus actos y conciencia le indicaba todo lo contrario. Le bastaba con pensar por un momento, como se sentiría ella; si para el era una pesadilla, para ella la situación debía de triplicarse, y si la besara lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar la situación.

Y a esto debía agregarle que desde aquella pregunta los ojos de Riza se cubrieron con el manto de la tristeza y desesperanza. Cuando se encontraron solos iluminados por la luz que ofrecía un quinqué, en la posada, tuvo la impresión que cedería a ese deseo de besarla. Se había acercado lo suficiente para aspirar su aroma, pero también para comprobar esa mirada perdida; que lo único que le provoco fue un dolor incluso mas intenso del que ya lo acompañaba. Sin decir nada todo quedo claro.

Ella regreso a su habitación y él a la suya donde simplemente se dejo caer en la cama, mientras miles de pensamiento e inquietudes asaltaba su mente. Mismo que por mas que trato no pudo encontrarles una solución coherente. Se quito su reloj y lo dejo sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, no sin antes darle cuerda; para después tratar de dormir lo que restaba de la noche.

---------------------------------------------

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Roy, Riza consideraba que aquella tarde nunca debió de haberse dado; fue una imprudencia de su parte aceptar esa invitación sin haber pensado antes en las consecuencias que eso conllevaba y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Dentro de su corazón de mujer enamorada aguardaba la esperanza de que cuando ella le hiciera esa pregunta, el respondiera de otra forma; una forma donde se retractaba de sus impulsivos actos. Pero después comprendió que todo intento por parte de ella sería en vano; y cuando entendió esto parte de su ser...seguramente aquella cualidad que la hacía ser una de los mejores militares, condición que la hacía razonar frente a toda situación y a actuar con frialdad, había nuevamente despertado y paso por encima de sus emociones. Su resignación ante lo que pasaría mañana comenzó a hacerse presente.

O al menos eso le hubiera agradado mas, que permanecer todo ese tiempo con aquella dualidad que había florecido de improvisto. A ratos encontraba la resignación y tomaba el asunto como otra tantas de sus misiones, después de todo cuantas de ellas las ejecutaban sabiendo que no tenían ningún sentido. Pero después todo se disipaba y lo único que veía hacia el frente era desolación y un profundo abismo hacía el cual se precipitaba cada vez con mayor facilidad.

--------------------------------------

Un imperceptible pero constante repiqueteo que emitía su reloj despertó a Roy. Aquel día sabía que era diferente y en cierto modo especial, se puso casi de inmediato de pie y tomo una ducha. A pesar de la hora, aún de madrugada los ánimos de Roy eran notorios; se notaba mas activo que otros días, tomo su tiempo mientras se colocaba cada prenda que comprendía su uniforme militar; abrocho y aliso cada botón y cada arruga comprendiendo que sería la última vez que lo hiciera, peino su cabello y abrocho sus botas. Miro por última vez el reloj marcaba 5:00 am, avanzo hacia la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo a observarla por última, esbozo una melancólica sonrisa antes de salir.

Apenas la había cerrado cuando se giro y se topo de frente con ella. Riza Hawkeye permanecía de pie frente a su puerta; había hecho a un lado esos gráciles vestidos, para remplazarlo por sus ropas de militar, aunque amarrado como era normal su cabello se notaba aun húmedo, y su faz...su rostro era una mezcla de incertidumbre y creciente dolor, acompañado con esa fidelidad y soporte que solo ella era capaz de brindarle al alquimista.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba; Roy aun no comprendía o no quería aceptar que hacia ella ahí; cuando abrió los ojos hace una hora se sintió con la confianza y fortaleza para llevara cabo su objetivo sin titubear...pero ahora la sola presencia de ella bastaron para derrumbar toda su decisión y provocarle de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa y de miserabilidad.

Riza durante toda la noche lo medito y finalmente supo que ya nada mas podría hacer, mas que acompañarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias y apoyarlo; ser nuevamente ese pilar en el cual Roy Mustang necesitaba apoyarse para poder realizar todos sus acometidos sin titubear. Aunque aquella acción le partiera el alma, ella sabía que esa era su misión...cuando ingreso a la milicia solo lo hizo por un solo propósito ver crecer a Roy Mustang y con su ayuda y fidelidad cubrirle la espalda y ejecutar todos aquellos actos que nadie que no fuera una persona enamorada podía hacer.

Súbitamente Roy comprendió la razón por la cual Riza se encontraba en ese momento ahí de pie. Supo cuan grande era su fidelidad y amor hacía él, que aun con todo el dolor que le ocasionara ella estaba dispuesta a obedecer hasta el último momento su voluntad y ordenes. Incluso si este consistía en que fuera ella la que tuviera que jalar del gatillo, si el no lograba hacerlo en el último instante. Esa muestra de cariño, le produjo no solo arrepentimiento sino una creciente ira hacía él y sus actos se formo en su interior, tan estúpido...ciego...egoísta y ambicioso que había involucrado inconscientemente a la persona que mas apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas. Solo fue capaz de pronunciar escasas palabras antes de que su habla fuera sofocada por el nudo que se formo en su garganta. Aunque ya antes lo había dicho con su mirada.

Ella lo comprendió incluso antes de escucharlo, bastaba con ver esos ojos tan decididos y a la vez faltos de cordura para comprender lo que sería su último mandato. Por mas que trato le fue inevitable contener el llanto que hace días había reprimido, ahora por mas que quiso no pudo contenerlo.

-"Lo siento Riza, pero esto debo hacerlo yo solo"

Al escucharlo alzo su rostro y ahí estaba, una solitaria lagrima recorrió el rostro de la joven mujer, antes de que se perdiera en la bifurcación de sus labios Roy cariñosamente la retiro con su dedo, le dedico una grata sonrisa la cual buscaba levantarle el animo, para después darle la espalda y comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

Pero su imagen continuaba fresca en su mente así como su febril deseo de besarla, y todo raciocinio fue en vano; apenas había descendido dos escalones cambio de dirección y de un solo paso los abarco. Riza continuaba de pie sin decir o hacer nada, sus ojos estaban húmedos y apenas podía enfocar la silueta de Roy, pero aquella lagrima que Mustang había retirado, había sido la única en aflorar.

Sintió como tomaba su barbilla entre su mano y la inclinaba escasos centímetros hacia arriba, para después posar sus labios sobre los de ellas, le resulto inevitable no saborear cada parte de los cálidos labios del alquimista; de haberse prolongado mas ella había jurado que podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Pero antes de que ese beso se intensificara Roy se separo de ella. Y esta vez sin cambiar de rumbo bajo por las escaleras hasta la puerta de salida.

Nada pudo hacer, sus piernas no le obedecieron, ahora solo le quedaba verlo partir, ni siquiera se percato de que su rostro ahora se encontraba bañado en un silencioso llanto.

-----------------------------------------

A las 5:00 am, empunto Winry Rockbell atravesaba la estancia donde se encontraba el cubículo de recepción de la posada donde debía dejar su trabajo; para ser aún de madrugada le sorprendió a la rubia un murmullo de voces, intrigada por aquel sonido avanzo un tanto cautelosa la sala hasta atravesarla, freno de golpe sorprendida al descubrir a quienes pertenecían aquella voces. Desde ese lugar donde ocultando su cuerpo entre la pared y asomando su rostro por el marco de la puerta y una mano recargada en esta. Observo las dos figuras de ambos militares, desde su improvisado escondite, en un principió no pudo comprender nada de lo que hablaban; pero la curiosidad la invadió y le hizo permanecer atenta a todo cuanto se suscitaba escaleras arriba.

Le basto observar unos cuantos minutos para darse cuenta de lo que hablaban Roy y Riza. Sus voces solo le llegaban con un ligero murmullo, gracias al eco que se generaba al estar desolado ese cubículo, con todo se podía dar una idea de lo que hablaban y su cerebro entretejía aquel murmullo con sus gestos... Riza silenciosa como la había visto todos esos días y con el semblante apagado; él por lo bajo le dedicaba unas cuantas palabras...se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro, expectante a lo que pasaría, se asombro al distinguir desde esa distancia una pequeña gota que brillaba y se deslizaba recorriendo el rostro de la rubia, para que después Roy lo limpiara... después un temor a que la descubrieran sintió cuando vio a Roy bajando, en su lugar se detuvo y regreso hasta plantarse otra vez frente a la joven militar.

En ese momento Winry sintió un ligero sonroso por ver cual había sido la reacción de Mustang... y después verlo ahí de pie frente a las escaleras, entregándole en ese beso sus últimas emociones a Riza, fueron el detonante para que ella Winry Rockbell se sintiera culpable de todo lo que estaba por destruir con sus decisiones apresuradas. Para fortuna de ella, el alquimista había decidido en último momento salir por la puerta trasera; de haberse topado de frente con él, no habría sabido como reaccionar o que decirle, de todas formas su voz la había abandonado.

-"Winry, que te trae por aquí tan temprano" –saludo la dueña del lugar, pero el rostro de la rubia y la dirección hacia la que miraba; la misma por donde hace un instante aquel militar había salido; le hizo saber porque razón estaba ella ahí –"Desde que llegaron se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña, el y su joven compañera; da la impresión que solo están aquí para cumplir con algo poco alentador..."

La dejo con la palabra en la boca, Winry salió corriendo casi detrás de él. Pero al encontrarse en la calle le perdió la pista; se preguntaba hacía que lugar se estaba dirigiendo mientras caminaba sin sentido. Su mente abrumada y llena de nuevos planteamientos, apenas le daban lugar para hacer un rápido reconocimiento de cada uno de los rincones de Rizembull.

Corría hacia el río, pero comprendió que por mas que ese lugar le gustara era imposible que lo hubiese elegido Roy. Pero que tal colina arriba, aunque era poco transitado y no solía frecuentarlo, si sabía que era un lugar amplio cerca del nacimiento el río permanecía aún de pie una desgastada choza, pero que aún podía servir de refugió para abrigar cualquier inclemencia que se presentase. El trayecto desde donde ella se encontraba hasta aquel lugar no estaba a mas de 30 min.

Redirecciono sus paso y en una carrera contra el tiempo corrió todo lo que su cuerpo confundido le permitía. Tratando de apartar todo tipo de imágenes que se formaban en su mente, le aterraba el simple hecho de pensar en lo que encontraría cuando llegase al lugar. El cuerpo sin vida de Roy, tendido sobre el desgastado piso de madera, bajo un charco de sangre; le provoco pavor y unas inmensas nauseas.

----------------------------------

La enérgica voz de Pinako, saco de sus sueños a Edward, su hermano descasaba en el otro rincón de la habitación, y a pesar de que el carecía de sueño no le sirvo para evitar sorprenderse, lo mismo que a su hermano. Bajando uno detrás del hombre, se encontraron con Pinako.

-"Edward, Alphonse, necesito que vallan ahora mismo a la posada, y busquen a ese Coronel. Si no esta ahí encuéntrenlo por todo Rizembull, no me importa lo que tengan que hacer quiero de regreso a mi nieta y ese enamorado y torpe Coronel...Ahora"

Fue la única orden que recibieron de ella antes de emprender una carrera hacia la posada. Se detuvo a la entrada del lugar, puso sus manos en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento; hasta ese momento no había visto nada, sintió el brazo de su hermano en su hombro, giro cara mirarlo a él y después continuo hacia donde su otra mano de señalaba.

Riza continuaba de pie, no habían pasado mas de 15 min, se seco con la manga de su saco las lagrimas, antes de que abriera la puerta de su habitación, escucho la voz de Ed.

-"Teniente Hawkeye, descuide nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, le prometo que traeremos de vuelta al Coronel" –y sin darle tiempo de responder salió del lugar.

Le hubiera gustado dedicarle algunas palabras Al, a la mujer, pero un "apresúrate Al", le vasto para quedarse callado y seguir a Ed.

Para tratarse de Riza Hawkeye tardo mas tiempo de lo normal en reaccionar y entender parte de lo que hacían en ese lugar Ed y Al.

Hecho a correr, con la misma agilidad que la caracterizaba, para cuando llego a la puerta, solo vislumbro el tamaño de Alphonse que ya se perdía colina arriba, trato de darles alcance, reconoció el camino hacia donde se dirigían... el mismo donde había pasado la tarde de ayer junto a Roy.

--------------------------------

Ni siquiera habían asomado los primeros rayos de sol, y la línea naranja brillante en el horizonte aún era muy tenue, aquella cabaña permanecía casi en la penumbra, no había nada que la iluminara otorgándole un aspecto lúgubre. Roy Mustang avanzo a pesar de las condiciones del lugar, las maderas ya estaban levantadas y las paredes totalmente carcomidas por el tiempo. Se detuvo en medio de aquel lugar, fijo su vista en las paredes; tal cual eran éstas así se vio reflejada su vida, esplendorosa al comienzo pero llegaron a un punto deplorable y poco alentador, ahora lo único que les quedaba eran ser consumidas por el paso del tiempo afrontando su destino.

Saco el arma le había colocado un silenciador, para amortiguar el sonido de la detonación; pequeño truco que había aprendido de su teniente...su teniente se pregunto como se encontraba en ese momento, retiro el seguro...llevo el arma a la altura de su sien...respiro hondo reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas y cerro los ojos convencido de que nunca mas los volvería abrir.

Contra todo pronostico lo único que se alcanzo a escuchar fue la voz entrecortada de Winry.

-"Coronel deténgase, no lo haga...no por mí"

Su voz hizo vacilar a Roy, se escuchaba al borde del llanto. Giro en dirección a la puerta y se encontró con ella. Permanecía de pie...con algunos cabellos fuera de su lugar que se pegaban a su rostro, su pecho se contraía mas rápido para recuperar pronto el aliento... Cuando sus rostros se encontraron, se reflejaba en ella temor y el de él confusión por su inesperada llegada. Antes de que preguntara algo, sintió como la joven lo estrechaba con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo retroceder unos paso chocando de súbito contra la pared.

-"Si tu me lo pidieras con gusto terminaría con mi vida"-le reitero su promesa, mientras continuaba con las manos bajas sin moverlas de los costados.

-"No, no podría, eso iría en contra de lo que mis padres me enseñaron y hacían. Ellos daban o mejor dicho salvaban las vidas de las personas durante la guerra y estoy segura que lo seguirían haciendo si continuaran con vida, y nunca privarían a alguien de ésta como yo pretendía hacerlo contigo. Lo siento tanto Coronel, por favor perdóneme"

Aquella sinceridad expresada en sus palabras y acciones hicieron vacilar a Roy; su cuerpo lentamente se deslizo sobre la pared hasta quedar sentado, con las rodillas flexionadas una al lado de la otra. Winry había hundido su rostro en el pecho de él y solo se dejo guiar por el quedando en medio de sus piernas, arrodillada junto a él; fue hasta ese momento en que Roy llevo sus manos a ella abrazándola como ella lo estaba haciendo. Agradeciéndolo de alguna manera, esa nueva oportunidad que le brindaba.

Recordó las últimas palabras que le dijera Winry; y alcanzo a pronunciar en un dejo de voz.

-"Yo nunca pretendí lastimarte con mi llegada; ya una vez lo hice hace unos años y hoy nuevamente cometí el mismo error. Lo siento tanto señorita Rockbell, espero algún día pueda perdonarme" –Por segunda ocasión dejo a un lado su orgullo, para abrir sus sentimientos a otra persona que no fuera Riza. Paso sus manos a través del cabello despeinado de Winry, tratando de apaciguar su llanto.

-"Ya lo he hecho Coronel"

Aflojo sus brazos del cuerpo de Roy y los acomodo entre el pecho de él y ella, acomodándose en los brazos del hombres. Y de pronto entre el abrigo y seguridad de que nada malo podría pasarle su recuerdo y deseos la transportaron al calor de su familia... de su padre y madre... cuando ellos solían tomarla entre sus brazos cada que ella sentía temor o simplemente por capricho y gusto; reencontró esa calidez paternal entre en los brazos de Roy. Y Roy mientras la cubría con sus brazos... a pesar de que sabía que ya no era una niña y consiente de todo el mal que le había hecho... conoció por primera vez la calidez de la pureza, y lo reconfortante que era poder proteger otra persona.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que estuvieran en esa posición, Winry había dejado de llorar hace mucho, pero continua recostada en el pecho del hombre, y el pasaba a ratos su mano por su cabello.

-------------------------------------

Llegaron al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance; pero frenaron de pronto frente la puerta al contemplar ambas figuras. Ed y Al supieron que su amiga nunca actuaba por meros caprichos y que sus razones había tenido para hacer todo eso. Riza los observo mezcla de ternura y agradecimiento a la joven rubia, que no solo le había regresado la vida a Roy, sino también a ella.

Se voltearon a ver unos a los otros, y Riza comprendió el desagrado de Ed al ver en Winry en los brazos de Roy. _"demasiado enternecedor para el gusto de fullmetal" _. Tosió ligeramente para tratar de llamar su atención.

El primero en levantar la mirada fue Roy...y se encontró de nuevo con ese rostro...ya no era de tristeza había recuperador su color y calidez... se dirigieron una tímida sonrisa; antes de que sintiera como Winry giraba su rostro hacia la puerta.

-"Ed, Al, que hacen aquí..."-pregunto apenada y confundida al ver a sus amigos, mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse de pie

-"Veníamos... ya no importa" –fue la escueta respuesta de Alphonse.

Los ánimos de Winry habían mejorado considerablemente, pero su susceptibilidad no había desaparecido del todo. Corrió a hacía sus amigos abrazando a ambos. Mientras ella le murmuraba algunas palabras, Riza se acerco hasta Roy.

-"Coronel, me da gusto que nada de lo que pretendía se cumpliera...por primera vez" –fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron.

-"Si creo que tiene razón como siempre"- Antes que pudiera atreverse de hacer o decir otra cosa, la voz de Winry y una protesta por parte de Ed.

-"Edward eres un insensible... como puedes decir ese tipo de cosas"

-"Oye pero si solo digo la verdad... eres una llorona" –antes de que dijera algo mas, Winry ya lo había golpeado con su llave.

-"Win, calma, sabes que mi hermano no lo dice enserio... es solo que le da gusto que hallas vuelto a ser la de antes"

-"Ohh, es verdad eso Ed"

-"Si como sea... será mejor irnos tía Pinako te quiere de regreso en casa... y a usted también Coronel... Vamos Win" –pronuncio mientras le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a caminar de regreso

-"Vienen Roy, Riza...siempre será bienvenidos en la casa"

Voltearon a verse ambos militares con mejor semblante, antes de que él respondiera –"Será un placer Winry", para después caminar uno al lado del otro, detrás de los tres amigos que reían y jugaban todo el trayecto.

**---FIN---**

* * *

**Jackilyn-San, Queka-chan, Magg, Kimera Kuiroaki..., KreuzAsakura.** Enserio gracias a todas que leyeron de principio a fin esta historia, o se quedaron a mitad del camino, espero que les haya gustado el final, si no... no se aceptan reclamaciones, jaja, bueno unas cuantas. Pero igual espero sus reviews como siempre.

**HATSHEPSUHT**


End file.
